All About Us
by moonlightrose1991
Summary: Christine is a 17 year old girl, who keeps having strange dreams about a Man with no Face. Erik has tried in two other lifetimes to win her love, but once he did, he lost her. The year is 2015 and this is Erik's final chance for true happiness. The problem is, Christine doesn't remember any of her past lives with him. Modern Day E/C
1. Chapter 1 - The Man with no Face

A/N: I do not own any phantom's only my story r+r so I know you somewhat like my story

Christine Day sat at her chair at 8:30am in the morning, brushing her long strawberry-blonde hair. She had the dream again, the dream of a man with no face that took her to other worlds and made her feel whole. Sometimes they would be night terrors and sometimes they would be beautiful. Today she couldn't dwell on her dreams because this was her first day as a senior year head cheerleader and she was determined to look perfect. Two weeks ago she finally beat Charlotte in anything. She was going to show her team that they made the right decision and that she was the perfect girl for the job. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed and checked out her face. No pimples was a plus for her because of the perfect demeanor she had to show off to the crowd, her eyebrows were darker than her hair slightly because she filled them in with brow gel, and her hazel eyes look particularly greener today

"Christine! Meg is down here waiting for you! Time for school!" Her god-mother shouted so loud you wouldn't think she was a 60 year old woman, but a UFC announcer.

"Coming Mama," Christine yelled back while getting up from her seat and grabbing her satchel.

Christine parents had died in a tragic plane accident over 10 years ago coming back from a tour in Europe. Her father was a lead Violinist of a classical rock band and her mother was co-manager. Gustave and Deliah Day were very famous in the 90's with their new musical "new-wave" vibes in Europe, especially in the Netherlands. Christine was told that something malfunctioned with the engine of the plane, and it went down, taking her parents with it. Since they were going on many tours across the world, Christine's Mother's best friend, Bella, was chosen to be Christine's legal guardian if anything was to happen while they were on tour. For years Christine mourned the loss of her parents, she still does. Unfortunately no one will see because she had to learn how to keep her head. She was tired of people feeling sorry for her, and that was why in sophomore year she joined the cheer-leading squad with her now best friend Meg Grey.

Christine ran down the street to meet her platinum-blonde best friend.

"Girl, giiiiirl. You look like a true Head Cheerleader!" Meg gave Christine a big hug.

"Off you go girls! You're going to miss Homeroom!" Bella gave the two girls hugs and off they went walking up the block to meet their secret romances.

Christine was not allowed to date until she turned 18, but since she would turn in a few months she decided to start early. Roman was the Quarterback of their school's football team. He was 6'2 with broad shoulders and a dimpled smile. His caramel- colored hair was always drawn back into a "man-bun" as the girls like to call it. Yes, it did make him look like a bit of a douche bag, but Christine knew that inside he was the sweetest boy on earth. Meg's romance was a boy named Michael. He wasn't as tall as Roman, but he had these emerald- green eyes that Meg wanted to stare into for days. They have been dating longer than Christine and Roman since Meg's mother was a bit more lenient with her.

"My oh my," Roman started as he greeting his girl, "don't you look beautiful." He took Christine's satchel from her. "Let me hold this for you, babe. You need to relax before your first practice today."

Christine blushed. "Roman, you don't need to. I got it."

"Nope," he leaned down to give her a peck on the lips, "I said, I got it."

Christine rolled her eyes and admitted defeat.

"Well hey there, new cornerback," Meg said as she gave a kiss to Michael. Michael became the new cornerback for the new year and he and Roman were now the ultimate pairing. They did so well during the summer that the coach said they would not never play a game together.

The four of them walked hand and hand to school, not noticing the shadow that shifted a block away.

She was real. I couldn't believe that it was happening again. I was told the last one would really be the last. I don't know how many times I can lose her. I win her, and then I lose her. It's all the same. Every time I lost her, I would be in a new decade 75 years later. I believe the year is now 2015. I believe this is the most I had to adjust to in a lifetime. In 75 years everything had become different. The televisions now use telephones to control them, there are cars that do not even need keys, and there are the girls' outfits. Christine had always been the modest one, but today I saw her in a different light. She had a very short skirt on and a top that barely covered her midriff. I remember before, she never dressed like this. Her hair was also different, blond and wavy instead of the brunette I was so used to seeing. I am sure that this is her, I wouldn't wake up where she was if that wasn't her. Who is that boy with her, is that now a better version of Raoul? That peasant is worse than the last one! Oh how much I missed that last one, how much I missed that he killed Christine right when…right when. Oh, never mind. This time it will be different. This time I will win her and not lose her. I will have her remember, but I will use a different tactic. I seemed insane the last two times I tried to convince her of who she really was. My Angel. My Angel of Music.

The day was long and Christine could not wait to get out of class and get to 6th period. No one new, but 6th period was her favorite class. Music. Growing up in a household filled with music, Christine always wanted to become a singer and tour with her parents. Her voice was trained for the new-wave sound, so it was a bit softer and higher than what she would now like to sing; which was Opera. Christine never really enjoyed mainstream or well-known Opera's like Carmen, or Madame Butterfly. She liked more obscure Opera's like Death in Venice or Rusalka. She was never the "Top 40" type girl either. If she could, Christine would listen to movie or game scores all day. Something about beautiful and "epic" music really calmed her nerves. It almost set her into another lifetime or another world, especially in her dreams.

"Christine?" Meg woke her up from her day-dream. "5th period is over, time for Music Class."

Meg was the only one who knew of Christine's love for music and loved that about her.

Christine smiled, "I'm so excited, I heard the new Music teacher came all the way from Paris to teach us."

"Hm, iffy." Meg huffed.

"What?"

"I wonder why he came here from Paris, there must be something wrong with him if no Universities or Prestigious high schools wanted him." Meg shook her head.

"Well if there is something wrong with him, that makes him more interesting. I like a guy with a good back story." Christine smiled as Meg widened her eyes. "Christine!"

Christine laughed, "I'm kidding! Geez, take a joke." Meg knew that she wasn't. Even though Christine was with the Quarterback who was a gorgeous man to look at, Christine always had a thing fort the weird and mysterious types. Meg found it disgusting, but that was her friend and she wouldn't really judge her.

They were met by Roman; Michael was running late to his Latin class across the campus so he couldn't be there.

"Well hello girls, may I walk you two to class?" He offered both arms to Meg and Christine.

Christine laughed, "Of course you may, Meg go ahead and take his other arm. Let the prince of the school escort us to our next class."

"Prince of the School, ey? I like that." Roman said before the girls slid their hands under his muscular arms.

"Think what you want, pretty boy," Meg retaliated.

"I'll take pretty boy too," Roman laughed. Christine loved his laugh.

The three stopped in front of the Music room door. "Thanks babe," Christine said. " I think we can take it from here."

"Now, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I wouldn't walk you to your seat?"

Christine sighed, "Alright, my prince, walk me to my seat."

Christine pulled the heavy door open as she laughed along with her comrads. Once the door was fully opened, she looked straight ahead at a pair of deep blue eyes. She gasped and dropped her books to the floor. She didn't move.

"Christine? What's wrong?" Roman exclaimed.

There, standing before her, was the man without a face.


	2. Chapter 2 - Up to Par

**a/n: Thank you guys so much for reviewing and following my story! It means so much to me, I just wanted to give a bit of a background on who to picture when reading this of How Christine and Erik really look like. So in this chapter you will find out that Erik is only slightly deformed and looks weirdly like Edward Scissorhands in face. So he's extremely pale with scars all over his face. Christine looks like Winona Ryder from the same movie. I have a trailer that I posted for this a long time ago that is on my youtube channel user/deviltakesdahindmost9. The ending of the video isn't too accurate but it will give you good insite of what the main characters of my story are to look like.**

It took Christine a few moments to realize what happened. Clearing her throat, Christine kneeled down to pick up her books. She was so embarrassed, but it had to be him. In her dreams she always saw those eyes. The rest of his face was blurred, but his eyes always were clear as day. Suddenly he walked towards her, kneeling down as well to help her with her books.

"Are you alright, Madmoiselle?"

"Yes…" she cleared her throat again, "yes, um I'm so sorry I just thought….never mind." Christine was shaking a bit because she knew there was no way that this could happen. This had to be some sort of delusion that she set herself up for. Many people have eyes like that, though she didn't know any. She had to stay calm, there was no use saying anything either due to the fact that no one would believe her. There was no way she would tell Meg about this; even though she shares everything with her, but there was no way that she was going to tell her than this teacher of theirs bares the ore of that Man with no Face.

"Chris, you okay?" Roman asked, worriedly.

She hit his hand away from her shoulder, not knowing why. "Yes, yes, yes I'm fine. Roman go on to your class, Meg got me from here." She gave a hug to Roman, no realizing the confusion on his face.

She turned back to her teacher who was still holding out her planner to give to her.

"Oh, thanks," Christine said, looking past him to find a desk she can hide in.

"I guess we didn't make a good first impression," Meg said, snapping Christine out of her state. She smiled at their new teacher and took the planner from him. "Come now, Christine, let's go find our seats."

Christine put her head down, again trying to avoid his eyes. "Okay."

"What the actual hell, Chris," Meg whispered loudly to her as they sat down.

"I don't know what came over me, honestly."

"No, I know you, something's up."

Christine looked up, relieved that her new Music teacher was reading through the class material. He was so pale, like a ghost, and had a few scars on his face. His hair was black as a raven's feather and he had dark purple bags under his eyes. You could tell he wore some foundation on his face to cover up the redness from the scars, but Christine wouldn't say anything. When standing he looked quite taller than Roman, so Christine assumed he was around 6'5, 6'6, and to her small 5'5 frame, that was giant.

Christine sighed, "Relax, I just had a moment Meg. Comon let's take out our music for our songs."

Every year, the Music students would pick out one song that they would like to learn how to improve their singing techniques. This year, Christine decided to bring back some 90's classics with a song by the band "TATU". Of course she first wanted to do some classical styles, but her voice was still not up to her standings to actually perform anything classical in public. The song she chose really had to do with the Man with no Face. It was about a couple that stood no chance in surviving and how after everything, in the end they were finally together and happy.

Meg chose a song from one of her favorite Musicals, "Cats" by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Meg was a real cat-lady. She owned three cats and named them all after cats from the Musical, one was named Rumpleteaser, due to the fact that she was a tortoise shell, the second was Mr. Bustopher Jones, due to the fact that he was a fat Tuxedo Cat, and the third was her favorite, Grizabella because she was the beautiful grey tabby that was a bit shaggy. Today's song she chose was "Memory."

Finally the entire class found their seats and of course Charlotte Gudicelli had to sit front and center.

"Welcome Class, my name is Dr. Mulheim," the teacher started, "I am very happy to be teaching your Advanced Music -Class this year."

"Doctor?" Charlotte was the first to interrupt him.

"Yes," Dr. Mulheim answered, clearly irritated at the interruption, "I graduated from Conservatoire de Paris and gained my PHD at the American Graduate School in Paris with my Masters in Arts. I also studied Music at the Palais Garnier."

Christine's breath caught her. The Garnier Opera House was an obsession of hers; she heard so many stories of lavish parties and the disaster in 1865. She must have read every book she could to find out more about it, it was fascinating; the story of a Man that loved a woman that he could never have and to Christine that was the most romantic story that she ever read.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I saw her eyes widen a bit when I mentioned I studied at the Opera House. From all the lies I have already told this class that was the one that affected her most. I just wished she could see the real me instead of what body I have now. Yes, I am still deformed as I was before, but it seemed as though each lifetime, something differs. My original life was the life Christine and I led in 1865, Paris. That was the first time fate led me to believe that Christine and I would have the life we always dreamed, but that was not the case seeing that she left me for that peasant. Our second life was one that we almost made it. The year was 1940 and our new life was set in London. It took me a minimum of 6 months to have her finally believe me who I was and who she was. We lived life to the fullest, but right before we exchanged our vows at the chapel, her lunatic lover, Jonathan (who was really Raoul), shot her dead and left her to die. I laid there with her in my coffin for weeks until I finally died along side with her, waiting for my next life to begin.

How she reacted to first seeing me gave me hope, maybe it will be easier this time to get her to believe that we are soul mates meant for each other. I couldn't help taking my gaze off of Christine and bringing it the obnoxious red head in the front. She dared to question me about my Doctorate? I knew I had to keep my sites on her because she was too curious for my liking. I am assuming is it the Carlotta of this generation. Why must I deal with her every time?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally after discussing the rules and regulations of the class, Dr. Mulheim started to pick and choose students to sing their songs that they prepared over the summer. Some students sang things from Greese, Carmen, The Little Mermaid, and other popular songs. Charlotte sang a song from Faust, "The Jewel Song." Of course she would go for that, she had to the best at everything and there are so many difficult notes to hit in that song that no one else could really do it. Christine was to be after Charlotte and there was no way she was going to beat her this time. Charlotte had a beautiful voice, a bit higher, but still very professional. She always strived to be the best, and Christine never really could meet her voice.

Finally Charlotte finished her song and turned to Dr. Mulheim. "It was…"he started, "satisfactory, but please practice. We have a long year ahead of us Ms. Gudicelli."

Dr. Mulheim read the next name off the list, "Ms. Day? You are next."

Christine froze, there was no way she could perform her pop song after that.

"May I please be excused?" The class all fell silent and turned to her. Christine's heart started beating faster and faster. From the first half of the class, she knew that Dr. Mulheim was a stern teacher and would probably punish her grade if she didn't sing, but there was no way she was going to go right after Charlotte.

"May I ask why, Madmoiselle?" His eyebrows furrowed, but he remained calm.

"I…I don't feel too well."

"Class, we will have a five minute break while I speak to Ms. Day."

Meg looked at Christine, "What the hell…"

"I'll tell you later." Christine was green and pale at the same time. Her embarrassment went through the roof, but there was no way.

Dr. Mulheim closed the class door behind them and just looked at her.

"I can't sing." Christine didn't even hesitate, if she was going to tell him she might as well tell him now rather than later.

"I don't understand," Dr. Mulheim responded, "I don't believe that you would be in my Music Class if you couldn't sing."

"No," Christine mumbled, "I mean I can sing, but after Charlotte it would be an insult to your ears."

Dr. Mulheim's eyes widened. "How can you say that? Ms. Gudecelli was not up to my standards and…"

Christine suddenly interrupted him, "If SHE isn't up to par, then I have no chance in impressing you."

Christine could hear him sigh. She knew that he was disappointed. "Just sing, I just want to hear your voice."

She didn't want to disappoint him, this was her first day after all and this was not the best start of the year. "I know you are our teacher, but if I sing, please don't judge so harshly."

"I will give you this one pass, do not tell the other students, they would think I was favoring you and we can't have that, can we?" He raised an eyebrow. Christine blushed, "No I don't believe we do. Thank you."

With that Dr. Mulheim opened the door to the classroom again and Christine took her position to sing.

A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I was wanting to keep going but then I would have two chapters in one! Please keep the Reviews coming i live for them, I also found a way to respond so when you review I will respond! Thanks guys so much! You're the best!**

 **xoxoMoonlightrose91oxox**


	3. Chapter 3 - They Say They Don't Trust

**a/n: Thanks gys so much for reviewing! I have sent all my reviewers messages back I hope you all enjoy Chapter 3!**

Christine stood in front of her peers to start her song and her eyes darted across the room until the met Meg's. Meg nodded her head in encouragement.

"Are you ready, Ms. Day?" Dr. Mulheim questioned.

"Oh yes," Christine said as she ran to the Ipod dock and turned on the Karaoke to her song. "This song is called 'All About Us' by T.A.T.U, I chose this song because I thought it had a special meaning to me, personally. It's about a couple that no one approves of so they run away to be together."

"Very romantic, Christine!" Meg yelled.

"Thank you Meg, so I guess I should begin."

With that, the slow intro to the song started and Christine opened her mouth to sing.

 _"_ They say  
they don't trust  
You, me, we, us"

All eyes were on Christine, but one special set of dark blue eyes paid especially close attention to the words that came out of her mouth

"So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about"

Christine kept singing with her eyes closed because as her song took a mind of it's own, he began to see the Man with no Face in her view. The light emerged from the his silhouette and he was beckoning her to him. It was like his voice was coming from within her soul and he was singing this to her. She saw his beautiful deep blue eyes burning into hers as she kept singing. "Sing" he said, "Sing for me, Christine."

"They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy

Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us  
It's all about us"

With that Christine tripped on top of Charlotte's desk and was shaken out of her dream. Charlotte laughed right in her face, "You day dream too much for you, little girl?" The rest of the class roared with laughter and Christine just stood there, knowing perfectly that it was a day dream. There was no Man with no Face, there was only reality. Meg grabbed Christine's books and took Christine by the hand.

"Charlotte, you pig! You need to shut up!" Meg ran Christine out of the room as quickly as she could and didn't bother asking Dr. Mulheim for permission. She realized how embarrassing this situation was for her so she needed to get Christine out as soon as possible.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erik stared at Christine as she sang her song, her face glowed and showed so much happiness, just as he remembered from the past. Then she hit the desk in front of her and he could tell she was shaken out of her dream. The whole class started laughing at her, which made Erik furious. How can they laugh at her beauty, at her voice? Yes, it was very light and she could use a bit of improvement, but it always did in every life. In all the lives the spent together he became her teacher and he was willing to do that again for her.

Before Erik could do anything, Meg had already grabbed Christine from the classroom and ran out the door. Erik was so ashamed that he wasn't able to be the one to save her, to be her angel so to speak. As the laughing continued, Erik angrily walked in front of the classroom.

"How dare you all mock Ms. Day?" The class grew silent at Erik's booming voice. "She was the only person to show actual feeling as she sang her song, and all of you had nothing to show. Yes, some of your voices were good, but you never showed any feeling."

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak, but Erik silenced her by raising his hand. "Silence, I don't want to hear it from any of you," as he said that the bell rang, "Get out of my sight, and remember what you learned today. If you want to be chosen for the end of the year concert you will believe in your song, and show that feeling. Take head, if you do not show any improvement before Winter Break, I will cut you from the program, and you will only be back ground noise for the better pupils."

With that all of the students hurried out of the classroom, including Charlotte, with her tail between her legs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christine and Meg arrived at the gym 15 minutes late to practice. Christine's face was still a bit red from crying due to the embarrassment that had occurred.

"Christine, you can't show weakness in front of the other girls. You are going to show them weakness and we have to be strong this year."

"I think I'm going to give up the role of head cheerleader, I think Charlotte should have it."

Meg gasped, "Don't be stupid, Chris, you know the reason she pulled that in Music today was to make you want to give up your role as head cheerleader."

Christine adjusted the red bow that held up her half pony tail. "I know, but I can't take it from her anymore. For the last few years, she has been nothing but evil towards me. I just want my senior year to be drama free."

"And there is a dream girl herself," Charlotte interrupted as the two entered the gym.

Meg growled at her, "That's enough, Charlotte, don't be jealous that Christine got head cheerleader and you didn't."

"Oh, please! I am not! I just found it funny that Christine is always somewhere else, besides I'm more jealous of what Dr. Mulheim said about her."

Christine cocked her head to the side, "He said something about my performance?"

"He said that we all needed to have more feeling in our songs," Christine laughed, " I guess he wants us all to live in a fairy land like you do, Christine, so please show us your ways."

Christine then stood tall and rolled her shoulders back. "Well apparently that's my secret, too bad, because if that's the case, it looks like I'll be the main act in the End of Year show doesn't it, Charlotte?"

Charlotte huffed, not being able to answer.

Christine handed her bag to Meg. "Now who's ready for some cheerleading practice? Charlotte, you will be in the back for now until I see some improvement. Right now, you are at the bottom of the pyramid."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christine laid in her bed that night thinking about all that happened. After cheerleading practice, Roman took her out for some ice cream, just the two of them. She told him about how Charlotte embarrassed her in class and he responded by touching her hand and saying that everything was going to be okay, and she is just jealous of her. Christine wanted to believe that, but it was so hard seeing that Charlotte was better in everything than her. Roman just didn't understand how it felt like. Christine had always been the victim of bullying and Roman hadn't. Roman never really dealt with other guys giving him crap about anything, they actually high- fived him when they found out he was with her.

For some strange reason, the only time she felt safe was when Dr. Mulheim had come to talk to her about her performance during class. He seemed to really care that she sang. Also, he telling the entire class that she showed feeling in the song was such a compliment that she had to thank him tomorrow. Even though they only have Music Class Monday's and Wednesday's, she was sure he would still be around the halls somewhere. With that thought, Christine slowly fell asleep; hoping the man without a face would appear that night and sweep her away to another world.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I decided to change up Erik's POV because It was hard to keep it up as first person! Hopefully it didn't ruin anything! Thanks guys so much for reading! New chapter coming soon! Remember to R+R xoxoMoonlightrose91oxox**


	4. Chapter 4 - You, Me, We, Us

**a/n: Hi everyone! So happy you are enjoying this story! I have used some feedback to tweak the flow of the story so I hope it's a bit better Keep those reviews coming!**

One week later

 **Christine**

It was Monday again; Christine couldn't believe that the first week of school had flown by so fast, seeing how the week went. Roman was waiting for her in her kitchen to walk her over to school; he's been doing this the last few days of school since Christine wasn't extremely happy going. Little did he know, Roman waiting in the kitchen made her want to stay in bed even longer. She had thought about how it might have been a mistake being with him, but she knew she had to if she wanted to be at least somewhat protected from Charlotte and her posse. Walking down the stairs, she was greeted with the smell of eggs and burnt toast. Weirdly enough, Christine loved when toast was burnt a bit.

"Hi there, Sunshine," Bella started, handing her an egg sandwich with burnt toast, "made it just like you like them."

"Thanks, Mama," Christine said, as she took the sandwich from Bella's hand.

"Another Monday, huh?"

"Yep," Christine said as she put her satchel over her shoulder.

"Let me get that for you, babe," Roman stood up and tried to grab the bag from her.

Christine moved her shoulder away, "No, I have it. Please."

Roman put his arm over her shoulder, "Come on, Christine, don't be mopey. At least you have me to walk you to school."

Christine would have rather had Meg walk her, but this week she had to go to school earlier to work on the dance committee. The winter formal was only a few months away, before winter break, and Meg wanted to get a head start so she made the dance committee meet every Monday and Friday mornings at 8:00am so they can start getting ideas and budgeting.

"That's true," she looked up at Roman, "I appreciate it."

This weekend, Christine told her god mother about Roman and since Christine's birthday was exactly a month away, she allowed them to date, but under strict rules. At this point with her mood, she didn't even think they would last any longer than a month.

On their way to school, Christine saw Dr. Mulheim walk out of a dark Maroon house at the end of her block. He looked as though he was in a hurry, Christine was more shocked that he lived on the same block as she did.

"Dr. Mulheim?"

Dr. Mulheim looked up at the couple and only acknowledged Christine.

"Well hello there, Madmoiselle Day." Dr. Mulheim bowed to greet her.

Roman cleared his throat.

"Oh," Christine sighed, "This is my boyfriend, Roman."

Dr. Mulheim just nodded his head and Roman did the same.

"Well, Mademoiselle, I should be off, have a lot of errands to run before today's class. I will see you there, hm?"

"Of course, sir."

As Dr. Mulheim walked away he took one look over his shoulder just to see Christine's eyes still on him.

 **Erik**

Erik wanted to cut off that peasant's arm. How dare he have his arm around her? Walking to his car, Erik turned around to get one last look at Christine and noticed that she still was staring at him with her curious hazel eyes. Of course, her man friend hugged her closer as they walked off but as they walked she was still staring until that boy told her something and she turned her head away, only leaving her strawberry- blonde hair to face him. . He wanted very badly to run his fingers through her hair, like he used to do. But alas, it was all in good time.

Today he wanted to buy something that might help Christine trigger her memory. Fortunately, Erik found out in the year 1989 a man named Andrew Lloyd Webber created a musical that was loosely based on the tragedy at the Opera House all those years ago called "The Phantom of the Opera." Back when Erik was first trying to get Christine to remember their past lives, he got the Leroux version and read her some chapters, this time he knew the Musical would help her remember. Erik assumed that she had heard the Music since this was a very popular show at the moment, but he thought maybe seeing him and hearing the music could trigger something. At this point, he huffed. He looked so different now, with only scars covering his face and not a deformity. The bags under his eyes didn't help either, but this was mask he was blessed with in this lifetime and he knew his eyes were still the doorway to his soul. Christine still had those same beautiful hazel eyes she had in her last life as well. With that thought, he went to the Movie Rental store and looked for the 25th Anniversary copy, since that was the only stage version there was on DVD.

 **Christine**

It was between 5th and 6th period when Christine and Meg went to Music Class. Meg was explaining how her committee can't do anything without her, but Christine's mind was still somewhere else. Her encounter with Dr. Mulheim was very strange indeed. She felt as though she wanted to learn more about him, she thought there was some sort of pull from the universe. It had to be those eyes he had, they match the man in her dreams perfectly, but there was no possible way that could be real. She was shocked that he actually turned his head to take one more look at her when her eyes were on him. Roman had the crazy idea that he might want something from Christine. There was no way possible, he was her teacher for god's sake. Roman disagreed and told her that many teachers end up sleeping with their students. Christine told Roman that there was nothing to worry about; she was not interested in Dr. Mulheim. Or….at least she thought so.

The girls finally reached the classroom with no sign of the boys to send them off. Once sitting, Christine remembered that she left her only pen at her last class. She quickly got up and ran for the door. Unfortunately Dr. Mulheim was coming through the door at the same time and they bumped into each other. Dr. Mulheim held onto her shoulders to keep her from falling backwards. It was just a millisecond, but it felt like a lifetime. Christine looked up at Dr. Mulheim, squinting her eyes. His eyes were so familiar, it's like she knew them her entire life. Dr. Mulheim was the first to break the silence by clearing his throat.

"Are you alright, Ms. Day?" Dr. Mulheim questioned still holding her in place.

"Yes…" Christine slightly shook herself out of the trance she was in, "Oh!" She pushed Dr. Mulheim off of her, "I…I am so sorry. I needed to go get my pen; I left it at my last class." Christine felt her face blush. She was such an easy blusher.

"Here," Dr. Mulheim said, "You can use mine." He pulled out a pen from his left pocket in his black jeans and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Christine whispered, still blushing, "I'll give it back to you after class."

Dr. Mulheim nodded and walked past her to his desk. Christine stood there for a few seconds then turned to walk back to her seat.

"Well, class… today we will be watching a musical that I know a few of you love in this class. I thought this could be a good icebreaker since last week was a bit tense."

Dr. Mulheim pulled out a DVD of the 25th Anniversary Stage show of The Phantom of the Opera and most of the girls squealed in excitement, including Meg. Christine just huffed to herself, crossing her arms.

"Is there something the matter, Ms. Day?" Dr. Mulheim questioned.

"Nothing, sir."

"No, speak your mind Ms. Day, this is what today's class is about," he coaxed.

Christine looked around the room, "Well, I just don't enjoy the ending."

Charlotte laughed, "Oh that's right, Ms. Cry baby Christine! She cried uncontrollably when The Phantom says, 'Christine, I Love you'. She had to excuse herself. Christine," Charlotte turned to Christine's desk, "He wasn't talking to you, and you need to remember that."

Christine turned beet red once again and before she could say anything, a snap came from Dr. Mulheim's desk. He had accidently snapped his pencil in half and Christine, and the entire class for that matter, fell silent.

"Charlotte, you may be excused to the principal's office. I will not tolerate any more bullying in this class."

Charlotte stood up, "Can no one take a joke around here?"

"Go, Now." Dr. Mulheim said, as he threw his pencil in the trash and pulled another from his desk.

"No," Christine stood as well, "Charlotte is right to laugh at me. It's in idiotic principle. It just makes me upset that Christine leaves him for that stupid boy. She should have stayed with The Phantom, but I get too attached to the characters sometimes."

"She still will go, Ms. Day. She will not be bullying anyone in this class anymore, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Christine mumbled as she sat down. She knew that if she didn't try to stand up for Charlotte everyone would call her the teacher's pet, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Dr. Mulheim walked over to the aging television and put the dvd into the player, "Now, if anyone doesn't have any more comments, let's begin the film."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to put a bit of Christine and Erik interaction in this one as well! What's a chapter without this, amiright? lol Anyways, I should have two more chapters coming up this week so stay tuned and make sure to follow and fave this story to get the updates!**


	5. Chapter 5 - So we'll fall, If we must

a/n: Hi everyone! I am back with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and let me know your thoughts with your feedback

 **Erik**

Watching her watching their story unfold on that small, aging television, brought a slight smile on Erik's face. Even though the story was not entirely accurate, seeing The Phantom and Christine and watching Christine during these parts made Erik actually happy. Christine turned to him during the Music of the Night segment and smiled at him. She smiled at him. Erik now had hope that she knew there was something connecting them. The bell then rang, and all the students started stretching and yawning.

"Alright class," Dr. Mulheim announced, "We will continue watching this next class. Have a good day everyone."

Erik heard Christine and Meg exchanging words as they were packing their bags for the day.

"Are you sure, Christine?" Meg seemed worried.

"Yes, I'm going to do it today. I thought about all through class, I think I just need to break it off."

"What's the problem? Roman is such a nice guy, and you can see he really likes you."

"I know, but I don't think he's what I need right now," Christine pulled her hair to one side, "he needs someone that actually appreciates him, and I don't think I can do that for him right now."

Erik had another one of his slight smiles on as he looked down and packed his computer bag. Christine was going to break up with that stupid boy. He hoped that this could help them become closer somehow. Erik knew that it was selfish, but he wanted to be the one to comfort Christine at her time of need. His thoughts were interrupted by Meg's voice.

"Thanks for a great class today, Dr. Mulheim," Meg smiled widely, "Phantom of the Opera is, like, mine and Christine's life!"

Erik nodded his head towards the girls, "Happy you enjoyed yourselves."

With that, the two girls left, leaving Erik to his thoughts.

 **Christine**

Roman did not take the breakup well, at all. He couldn't understand why Christine would break up with him, but Christine couldn't live her lie anymore. She needed someone who understood her as an outcast. Even though she was the head cheerleader this year, no one really knew her. Meg had been her only friend in the school and she just got lucky for the spot. Roman followed her until she reached her block.

"Christine, don't be like this. I don't know what I did, but please let's work this out."

Christine turned with tears in her eyes. "I can't do this right now, Roman, my life…I don't have the strength for a boyfriend right now, maybe later."

Roman caught up to her and turned her around. "Christine, please."

Christine placed the palm of her hand on Roman's cheek. "Listen, give me until the Winter Formal to figure things out, we can still go together and have a good time, just right now, I need some space. Please understand."

Roman sighed, "Okay, Chris."

"This has nothing to do with you, you need to remember that. I just need some time to figure out what I want and to concentrate on my music…"

"Your music," Roman's eyes narrowed, "Is this about Dr. Mulheim?"

"What?" Christine was caught off guard by that question.

"This entire summer you and me…we were good. All of a sudden you start this music class and you completely shun me."

"Roman, it's not like that."

Roman backed off of Christine, "No, It's cool Christine. I get it. He gets your music, I don't. I saw the way he looked at you today. I just didn't think you would fall for something like that."

Christine was irritated at this point, "What are you talking about, Roman; you know I only have eyes for you! I just can't do this right now."

"I'll wait for you till Winter Formal, but if I see you or anything that seems somewhat weird with your Music teacher, you can count on this relationship over." With that, Roman left her standing alone at the end of her block.

Christine was so angry she could punch something. She admitted to herself that Mulheim was more understanding with the power of music and that he pretty handsome, if you could see past the deep scars on his face, but that didn't mean she would do anything with him. He was her teacher; there were so many things that would go wrong if she even tried to be friends with him. She had to also admit that she did feel a strange pull towards him whenever he was around her. It was like she wasn't whole without him around; same with the Man with no Face in her dreams. She thought this might have been a good time to put it to the test. Since she knew where Dr. Mulheim lived, it could be a good idea to at least get to know him and prove to herself that she wasn't interested.

Christine looked around to see if Roman was officially gone before she walked up to the dark wooden door that was the only separation from the two and knocked.

 **Erik**

Erik had been reading on his large couch in front of the fire in his library when he heard a knock at the door. He lifted his eyes to look at the grandfather clock on the back corner of the room. It was 5:00pm. Erik stood up and walked out of the library only to see Christine through the stained glass window that was placed next to both sides of the main door. He didn't know what to do and he slightly panicked. Erik didn't know that she would come around so quickly, but he was happy she did. He reminded himself that he had to keep the demeanor of Dr. Mulheim up; there was no chance of broken character.

 **Christine**

Christine had been waiting a minute or two before the door slowly creaked open. Dr. Mulheim was wearing a white V-Neck tee with black jeans and Chelsea boots. Christine stood there for a moment since she had never seen him without a blazer. He was of Medium- Thin stature and his arms were just as pale as his face. His eyes were wide when he saw her there.

"Mademoiselle, Day?"

"Hello, Dr. Mulheim, um," Christine hesitated. This was now the time she realized this was a horrible idea.

"May I help you with something?" Erik moved himself over to make room through the threshold, giving Christine the choice to come in.

Christine took this invitation and stepped inside his house. The wallpaper was a dark ash color with accents of mahogany and gold. All of his furniture was dark as well and the house looked a lot bigger in the inside than the outside.

"Would you like something to drink? Water maybe?" Dr. Mulheim asked her as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Why did you stare back at me when you walked to your car this morning?," Christine blurted out without thinking.

Dr. Mulheim stopped and stood with his back turned to her.

"You know," Christine said, quickly, "Never mind, I should be going. I am so sorry to bother you. Sometimes I get paranoid and I think these things." Christine turned on her heel and walked quickly towards the door and before Dr. Mulheim could say anything, she was gone.

 **Gah! Don't hate me! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to Review, fave, and follow for the latest updates to the story!**

 **xoxoMoonlighrose91oxox**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cause it's You and Me

A/N: Get ready guys... i don't own any phantom, but if I did...let me just tell you... lol

 **Christine**

Sitting on her bed that night, Christine had her sketchbook out and was rigorously working on a face that she couldn't place. She had been working on this for a few weeks now, trying to put the pieces of her dreams together. She would have dreams that were all so different with the Man with no Face, but they would also fit perfectly. It was like different lives almost. At first they would be somewhere underground and she would sing for him and then she would perform on stage for him. She thought that she had been watching "The Phantom of the Opera" too much and that's why she kept dreaming of those things, but then he would take her hand and transport her to another place. The other place had lavish parties, but at the same time they lived during War Time. There was danger all around, but the Man with no Face would always protect her. At the end, she would always die in this war and the last thing she would see was his deep blue eyes before she would wake up.

It was the same most nights; she would relive her death over and over again and wake up in the morning with a cold sweat. Something in her subconscious was trying to tell her something so she started drawing out her dreams to see if there were any clues in them. So far she things the dream of London could have been a past life regression, but then why was the Man there? He couldn't have been someone in her past as well, could he?

Interrupting her thoughts, she heard a rock click against her bedroom window.

"What the hell," Christine mumbled, as she quickly closed her sketchbook.

She went to the window and saw a small black book lying on her sill. She looked to her left and her right and saw no one there; it was completely silent.

Taking the book and closing the window, Christine went to her bed and got under the covers. There was nothing special about outside of the book only that it was faded black leather that had seen better days. Opening the book, Christine noticed a note fall out of the front page. Weirdly enough, Christine wasn't afraid. She opened the note and stared at the words long and hard.

"To help you"

That was all it said. No name, no nothing.

She opened the book and noticed that this was a diary. The front page was missing however, so she had no idea who it belonged to.

 _December 22, 1941_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _He visited me again today and I had to tell him to go. Grandfather would be so upset if I saw another. Jonathan has been meaning to ask me something and I know what the question will be. I don't want to marry him, but I must if I am to keep the two families together. Jonathan and I have been a match since we were babes so I am not able to go back on that. However, I do not love him._

 _Erik had to be my only salvation to everything. I want to run to him and leave this place forever. I knew I loved him and that we were soul mates. I just know if John found out, he would kill me. He wanted me and would do anything. Oh if only I could be with Erik and stare into his deep blue eyes all day, I knew that it was all I needed to be happy…_

Christine gasped and stopped reading. "Deep, blue eyes," Christine said out loud. She couldn't believe it. Someone knew about her dreams but the only person that knew was Meg, but she would never pull a prank like this.

Christine turned to the middle of the diary to see if she could find any names.

 _August 19, 1942_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am so sorry I haven't written to you in over a month, so much has happened that I had no time to sit and write. I have agreed to marry Erik instead of Jonathan. I couldn't do it, diary. I couldn't marry that evil man. I know that he loved me and he said he would do anything to make me happy, but I just couldn't. I am writing in you from my wedding dressing room for we are marrying today. We ran to a nearby chapel and asked a preist to marry us. I am so happy to finally be able to be with him. I am so happy I finally remember our past life together as well, even though it ended in tragedy. I am happy I can finally give him the ending he deserves._

 _Diary, I must go! Erik advised that everything is ready now and we are able to be married. The next time you hear from me, I will be a married woman._

Christine was so relieved this woman was to be married that she had to read on to the next page to see how their honeymoon went. Unfortunately the writing was different and Christine knew that this was someone else writing in it.

 ** _August 25_** ** _th_** **** ** _1942_**

 ** _It's been a week since the tragedy. That bastard killed her. He killed the woman I had waited a lifetime for. How dare he. We were finally together, finally able to start our life together after years of torment. I finally got her to believe me, that we had a life before this one. That she and I were meant. I sit here at the foot of her coffin and about to lie next to her until I have my next life. I thought this was it, I thought this was going to be the chance I had to change everything. He killed her and now here I am, next to her dead body. I know that she is waiting for me in our next life, and I shall find her. I will stowe this diary in a safe place till I am reborn to start this all over again. This time I will show this diary to her and help her believe that what she sees is true. I am that Man with no Face; I am that man in her dreams and subconscious. She might know me as a different name now, but I will forever be her Erik and she will always be my Christine…"_**

Christine threw the diary at her wall and growled in frustration. No, this was some sort of trick, this wasn't real. Who is Erik? There was no Erik in her life that she knew. Could it have been Roman who was her new Erik and that is why he fought for her, but he didn't have those blue eyes. All of a sudden, it struck her.

Christine left her house at midnight, not caring at all that she was only in her Pj's and slippers, carrying the diary in her hand. She ran to the end of the block and came to the familiar maroon house she only ran out of a few hours earlier. Then she stopped. What if her hunch wasn't right, what if his name wasn't Erik. So many "what ifs" were running through her head that she had to squat down and beg them to stop. Finally, the questions stopped and she had to courage to walk up to the door and knock. She knew it was very late, but she had to know. She had to know if this diary came from him.

The door slowly opened and she saw Dr. Mulheim in a blue robe and his scars were blazing red.

"Mademoiselle Day," Dr. Mulheim huskily said.

"No." Christine said, then slammed the diary across his chest at the same time pushed him inside his house so she could go in and close the door.

"What is this?" Dr. Mulheim asked worriedly, "Mademoiselle Day, I do not think this is appropriate."

"No. Just stop, I know it was you." Christine's eyes burned with anger.

"Does you god mother know you are here?"

"Stop it! Just please," Christine begged, "Answer the question." She opened up to the last page of the diary, to Erik's entry.

"What is your name," Christine growled.

My dear, you know my name," Dr. Mulheim said, panic in his voice.

"What is your name!?" Christine asked again, her voice becoming louder.

"Madem…" Dr. Mulheim began.

"What the hell is your name!" Christine spat out.

There was a long pause.

"You know my name, Christine." Dr. Mulheim said, in a lower voice.

Christine looked down at the diary page and a single tear fell from her eyes.

"What is my name, Christine?" he asked her, strengthening his voice.

Christine looked up into those deep blue eyes. All of her questions have been answered right then and there. The dreams, the delusions, they were all real.

Christine sobbed and choked out one word, "Erik."

 **A/n: I was going to wait till this evening to post this, but omg I love this chapter so much! Oh btw, if you want to read this while listening to Assasin's Creed Revelations Theme, it would make it more epic. I was listening to it as I wrote this FYI. Anyways please please please review this one, I wanna know if you guys all loved it like I did, or if i'm delusional and this was horrible. Anyways, thanks guys so much for the support on this story! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7 - And It's All About Us

**A/N: Two Chapters in One day? You gotta be kidding me! I actually want to give you guys as many chapters as I can, Thursday I leave for Holiday/Vacation and I won't have my laptop meaning I will not be uploading any chapters Till Memorial Day! I am going to try to post a few more before I leave, but if I don't...time makes the heart grow fonder, is that it? Anyways enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Erik**

The silence was thicker than the blackest smoke. There she stood, Christine, the love he has waited for, the one to finally make his happiness begin. He knew giving her the diary was a good idea and that she would put two and two together. Back in the 40's Christine had told him about the Man with no Face and how he would have her sing for him and how he would help her voice grow. It was only inevitable that the Christine that stood before him would have the same dreams, except incorporating the 40's as well. It was their souls that traveled time, not their bodies; therefore they have a bond not only physically, but mentally as well.

Christine finally broke the silence.

"I need proof," Christine sniffled. "I need to know that you are not some creep just trying to make this all romantic and whisk me away to some dungeon or something."

"The diary," Erik started, "It…it was yours."

Christine brought her head up, showing her tear stained cheeks and red eyes. "That's not good enough."

Erik walked towards Christine and brought his hand out for the diary.

"The backing, there is a slit. Look inside."

Christine took a step back from Erik, as if she was scared. There was no need to be afraid of him, Erik would have never hurt her. He was more worried about her new found love and how he would react.

Christine opened the back slit and found a photo, she immediately dropped to the ground as she held it. Erik saw her eyes grow damp again, and now Christine was sobbing.

"This isn't true," she cried, "You…you are a liar!"

Erik knelt down in from of Christine and took the photo from her.

There she was, in her white wedding dress and beautiful smile, there was Christine holding onto a man with a mustache and long hair.

"Fortunately, you look the same," Erik somewhat chuckled, "I on the other hand, I need to go back and tell that Erik to shave his mustache, he looks ridiculous."

"If this was real," Christine chocked out between sobs, "why do you not look like the way you do now?"

"Well, to be quite frank," Erik said, his chuckles subsiding, "I covered the deformity up with my facial hair and the reason I had very long hair as well."

"Now you cover your scars with makeup?"

"Yes," Erik tried to take Christine's hand, but she pulled away, "You have read the stories of our tragedy, yes?"

Christine nodded.

"Well my deformities were greater than all the books have written. I was in fact a skeleton. I was a corpse waiting to die, and then I heard you for the first time singing to yourself on that stage. Pretending to be a primadonna. You don't remember that Christine, at least not yet." Erik stood up and paced. "My deformities healed through the lifetimes I suppose."

He didn't know how to tell her the ending of the story was wrong and In fact it was he who died in Christine's arms that night, on the roof. They actually showed a good interpretation of it in the 1990 miniseries.

"Have you ever watched the Charles Dance version of our story, dear?" Erik asked as he beckoned her to get up.

"No, I haven't."

"Well for our original story, I feel that this was the most accurate, except for the singing part at the very end."

"So, we are destined then?" Christine stood, wiping her knees.

"My darling, I will not rush you because I know that this is a lot to take in." Erik said as he walked towards the Library, Christine followed.

"I want to believe you, I really do. It's just. I'm only 17, I am a minor. I can't possibly just drop everything because of a story one man tells."

"It's your choice, Christine."

Erik felt Christine halt and so he turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"So, what, am I supposed to run up to you and say ' Erik It's been so long! Sweep me up and take me into the sunset'?

"No, you are supposed to do what you want with the information provided. If you finally believe me, then this is something to think about."

 **Christine**

She couldn't believe he was so calm and uncaring about this situation. The man just told her that they were practically soul mates and then shrugs it off. No, this is not how Christine's story was supposed to happen. If she was really Christine and he was really Erik this would be different. He would be begging her to believe him. Christine decided that she had to do something drastic to seal the deal so to speak. This would be an outgoing back and fourth for a long while if she didn't do something fast. Her heart beat faster and her determination grew stronger. Something warm was starting to stir in her chest and she just knew this was what she had to do.

Running up to Erik, she turned him and stared into his eyes. She brought his face closer by putting her hand through his black hair and pulled him closer. She was so scared, what if this was all a trick. There went her paranoia again, but this time she wouldn't run. This time she would see this through. Erik made no motion in stopping her, but she noticed he didn't touch her, his hands were at his side. She looked down at his scarred lips and took the plunge. She kissed him and she felt the warm spot in her chest grow warmer as she pulled him in closer. She waited for something to happen, waited for all of these repressed memories to come back, waited for something. Erik still didn't touch her and just stood there as she kissed him. Then they separated, Christine staring at Erik as if he was supposed to say something or do something. Nothing.

She took as step back, regretting this decision and now was reevaluating her whole life, of where she was to go to school now, how she had to never see Erik again. Then her breath caught her and Erik ran to her side and caught her before she collapsed. Her eyes widened as she saw Erik's blue eyes and in a flash she saw the visions.

Erik and Christine running away to be engaged, Erik putting the ring on her finger, and then…herself getting shot.

"I'm bleeding," Christine cried as she held her side, "Erik, I'm bleeding! Make it Stop! Please, make it stop!"

Erik picked her up and walked her upstairs into the bedroom. A cold sweat had started and it was dripping off her forehead.

"Christine, Christine wake up!" Erik said as he tried to calm her down.

She sat up and grabbed the front of his robe, "Erik, what's happening to me, Stop it!" Her breathing was fast paced and she knew that she was hyperventilating.

"Christine, stop it, shhhh, you need to relax for the pain to go away." Erik already had a washcloth ready. He went ahead and pulled off her arms from his robe and laid her down, cloth on her forehead. Finally Christine was quiet.

Christine relaxed, breathing more slowly now.

"Good, Christine," Erik whispered as Christine's world finally went black.

The next day Christine woke up with a headache. Sitting up, she saw she was in her own room with the diary gone. Was it all just a dream? She looked at the alarm clock on her white end table and saw that it was 7:00am and rose up to go take her shower. She felt a little achy but that was probably because her bed isn't the most comfortable bed in the world. She looked into her mirror and saw a girl who barely had any sleep last night. Her skin was grey, her eyes were a bit red, and her dark circles under her eyes were purple than ever. Since it was Tuesday, she had nothing really going on for extracurricular and she could just e-mail her homework to Meg, she decided to stay home today to gather her thoughts. She let Bella know she wasn't feeling well and would be in her room most of the day. Bella agreed to let her stay home and after a few hours, she left off to do some errands.

Around 3:00pm Christine's cellphone rang. She looked over and saw that it was Meg calling.

"Hey," she muffled into the phone.

"What up, What up?" Meg seemed cheery today.

"Nothing, literally just staring at my ceiling," Christine sighed into the phone. It was true, all day she was trying to figure out if last night was a dream.

"Sounds fabulous," Meg responded.

"How was school?"

"Meh, it was alright, nothing too drastic. Roman seemed bummed, looks like he didn't take the breakup so well."

Christine groaned, she had forgotten all about the break-up. "It wasn't technically a break up, Meg, more like a break."

"Then why did Roman say you broke up with him because of Dr. Mulheim?"

Erik. No, she wouldn't tell Meg, not until she knew if what happened last night was a dream or not.

"He's crazy," Christine breathed, "He thinks because Dr. Mulheim and I exchanged glances for like a second when he walked to his car, means that I want to bang him."

"Well…" Meg hinted.

"Well what, Meg? You don't think I want to…do you, that's gross! He's our teacher!"

"Still, you even said the first time we saw him that…"

"I'm going to cut you off right there, no Meg, no…I don't have any feelings for Dr. Mulheim!" Christine felt her face go red in anger.

"Alright, Christine, take it easy." Meg shushed.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed out. I think I'm going to go ahead and take a nap. Talk tomorrow."

"Got it, feel better!" Meg went ahead and hung up first.

Christine threw her phone off the bed and another tear came from her eye. "If Dr. Mulheim is really who he says he is, it's only a matter of time before I fall for him and then what? We run away together? It might have been easy back then, but now…who knows."

With that, Christine's eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep. Her dreams were not filled with the Man with no Face anymore, but the Man who calls himself Erik.

 **a/n : Welp, there you have it folks. Christine is still at square 1 and still has no idea what's going on. Honestly, if I was in her position, I still wouldn't know either. Was it a Dream or was it Real dun dun dun. Please make sure to fave, follow, and review! I live off of those and reply if I am able to, basically if that little talk button is there I will respond! Wishing everyone a Goodnight from California xoxoMoonlightrose91oxox**


	8. Chapter 8 - That's the Theme

**A/n: Hi to all of the new followers for my story! So happy that you guys decided to join! Hope everyone enjoys my next chapter!**

Wednesday

 **Erik**

Erik glanced over at his alarm and moaned, it was 9:30am and he knew he had a very long day ahead of him. It was less than 36 hours ago that he had snuck Christine back into her house through her window sill. Those pains she was feeling were of the gunshot that Jonathan had created in her last life. The kiss did trigger something in her, but for all he knew, she could have thought it was just a dream. Erik smacked himself in the forehead several times in frustration because he knew she should have not held back the way he did. He wished he would have taken advantage of her vulnerable state, but he knew that there was no use. He had to let her fall in love with him her own way.

 **Christine**

Music class was about to start and Christine was having a hard time sitting patiently waiting to see how Erik would be today. If he showed any type of emotion towards her, then she would know what happened last night was real, but if nothing, it was just a sick dream she had.

"Girl, what you thinking about?" Meg asked, as she ate her skittles.

"Nothing, I've just been having really weird dreams," Christine answered.

"About the dude with no face?"

"Well, not exactly,"

"See," Meg exclaimed, "I told you those were just a stage, good thing too, because I thought you were going crazy," Meg laughed to herself.

Christine sighed; she was definitely not tell Meg about the whole Erik situation.

Just then, Erik walked in looking the same as he always looked like; his thick hair slicked back, his scarred skin and dark purple eye bags covered with concealer and powder, and his usual attire.

"Class, today I decided for the first part of the class we speak about the songs we chose for our performance. I believe that it is crucial to see inside the song rather than just sing the words because you like it."

The class groaned. "I thought we were going to watch the rest of Phantom," a dark haired girl said from the desk next to Christine.

"We will, but at the last 30 minutes of class, for now I'm curious to know why you picked the songs you did."

One by one the students got up and in turn said why they picked the songs, some explanations were because they loved the song since they were little or a grandparent would play it all the time. It was sort of a lot of memories and Christine had become bored very easily. Then it was Meg's turn.

"Well," Meg started, "As you all know, I am singing Memory from the musical Cats and it is no surprise why. I have three cats at home that I love and they are just my babies. I am known as the cat lady of the school, so what better way to pay tribute than to sing something from Cats. I also have a Cat named Grizabella and the song is sung by Grizabella, the Glamour Cat."

"Very interesting, Ms. Grey," Erik said in his seat. He then glanced over Christine's way and she could feel her cheeks grow warm from embarrassment. She had to get these thoughts out of her head. It wasn't real, Erik was not real. It was all a dream.

"Ms. Day, would you like to come and present why you chose the song you did?"

Christine stood up slowly and started walking towards the front of the classroom; her heart beating louder in her head. She tried so hard not to look over at Erik and show that he was nothing to her. She could feel the pull and a voice in her head that said to acknowledge him, but she quickly shut it off.

"Well," Christine explained, "My song as you all know is called "All About Us" originally performed by T.a.t.u, which was first debuted in 2005 on their album "Dangerous and Moving". I decided to sing a song from this album not only because it was all about these two in love and wanting to be together but because that is the same year my parents died."

Christine heard some students shift uncomfortably and she wanted to look over at Erik to see what his reaction was, but she stood her ground.

"All About Us speaks about a love that never dies and I do believe that love never dies. My parents loved each and I believe still do in their afterlife. They were soul mates and they fought for their love."

Christine gulped, she needed to at least hint something at Erik just to see if he would care; just to see if there was a chance last night wasn't a dream.

"I believe that everyone has a soul mate and through every lifetime, if you all believe in reincarnation, you find that mate and you are bonded again, it's inevitable. So, hence the few reasons why I decided to sing this particular song." Christine then walked back to her seat and was given a pat on her shoulder by Meg. Then Christine stared up and saw Erik's eyes furrowed in thought. This didn't surely prove anything; he could have been in his own thoughts somewhere.

"Well," Erik cleared his throat, "That was the end of the presentations, Ms. Abraham, can you please go ahead and shut the lights, we will start Phantom earlier than expected." The brunette in the front squealed from excitement and ran to the t.v. to turn it on from where they left off.

10 minutes into the film, Christine felt something move behind her, she turned to find Erik crouching down beside her.

"Dr. Mulheim, what are you doing," Christine whispered.

"I need to speak with you in private, please come out to the hallway," Erik whispered back.

The two slowly stood out and walked into the hall. The light hurt Christine's eyes and she lifted her arm to shield herself, not knowing that she had shown her midriff.

"Stop, what's that on your side?" Erik asked.

"Nothing," Christine answered back, "Now what did we need to talk about? If you are to be sorry about my parent's death, I have been fine with it for many of years now."

"No, it's not about that."

"Oh," Christine sighed.

She looked up at Erik and noticed that he was showing some sort of nervousness by running his hands through his slightly gelled hair.

"How are you feeling today, Ms. Day?"

"What do you mean?" Christine asked, slightly confused, but hopeful.

"On Monday?"

"Monday?"

"Damnit, Christine, Monday Night when you knocked on my door?" Erik's hard voice was shadowed by a whisper.

Christine's heart stopped for just a moment. "It wasn't a dream," she mumbled to herself, not realizing she was saying this out loud.

"It wasn't a dream, Christine, it was real." Erik walked a step closer towards her, sealing the space they had between them.

"You can't do this to me, not here." Christine placed her hand on his chest, pushing him away.

"I forget my head sometimes when I am around you." Erik's eyes blazed into hers as she looked up.

Separating herself from him, Christine sighed, "Because you really acted like that Monday…"

"I knew what you did on Monday wasn't real, Christine, this is why I didn't act upon it."

Christine sucked in a breath and touched her lips, "We…we can't do this here." She knew herself that the kiss she gave Erik was only to see if any memories would stir, and they did, only a few, but they were there.

"Tonight, at 7pm, I will come to you," Christine started, "I will tell Bella that I am off to a party or something, she's usually okay with it as long as I have all my homework done and I am back by midnight. I think that will give us plenty of time to talk, don't you."

"Talk," Erik said, Christine could see his body tense in frustration.

"Yes, talk," Christine repeated. There was no way, he could still be a creeper, Christine was wary about this new found friendship and if Erik wanted to turn it into something more, he would have to wait and see what she felt. She knew that he wouldn't force her to do anything; at least she will have pepper spray just in case.

"Till 7pm then, Christine." Then the two walked back into the class to finish up Phantom

6:30pm

Christine was already showered and had her makeup and hair done. She had to make this believable as possible so she had to make herself look somewhat pretty. Her strawberry blonde hair was curled and a bit messy and her bangs were straight. For makeup she had her favorite nude lipstick on and had her eyebrows and lashes all put in place. She didn't like too heavy of eye makeup but enjoyed when she could darken her cheekbones a bit so they would be a bit sharper.

Finally she took her robe off to start dressing but once she turned to the mirror to open the closet door, she noticed a mark on her side right under her ribs. When she got close to the mirror she noticed it was a scar. She had never seen this scar before in her life; it was light brown and looked like burned over skin. Looked like it could be a scar from a burn, then in Christine's realization, she gulped and felt sick. This also looked like it could be a gun shot wound…

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the story isn't going too slow for you. Please keep the reviews, follows, and faves coming!

xoxoMoonlightrose91oxox


	9. Chapter 9 - That they can't touch

A/N: Okay so this is going to be the last chapter till I'm back on Monday.I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review.

 **Erik**

Erik looked up at the grandfather clock in his Library and it read 6:50pm. It was almost time, so he quickly got up from the couch in front of the fireplace and ran to the mirror in his bedroom, which was upstairs.

Erik examined himself in the mirror and made sure his face was very well covered with a good amount of stage makeup. He could still see the ridges of the scars, but at least the redness from the scars and the purple under his eyes were almost gone. Christine had seen his skin at its worse, but it never hurts with these new products, to spruce up a bit. Erik was wearing his usual black jeans with his Chelsea boots and a black V-Neck tee. He kept his hair natural because he hated wearing the gel; it reminded him of the wig he would wear back at the opera house. The only reason he wore gel when he taught at the school was because of the codes, it wasn't permitted to have unkept hair.

Then the doorbell rang.

Erik cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders back, he didn't understand why he was so nervous to see his Christine as this wasn't the first time around. He walked at his normal pace down the stairs to greet his Christine, but when he got to the door, he stopped. What if she wouldn't love him? What if she just was curious about her past life and doesn't want to be with him? If this was the case, he would then relive his life without Christine, to be forever alone.

Taking a breath in and breathing out, Erik opened the door and his mouth slightly dropped.

There was his Christine, all made up. He had her hair curled and that reminded him of when he first met her, except this time she had these bangs that hung loosely that ended right at the top of her eyes. She looked a lot more grown up here and her clothes didn't help either. She was wearing jeans that were ripped at the front of her thighs, and a black halter top, with a leather jacket on top. Her black- heeled boots also made her a lot taller as well. At this moment, Erik was actually intimidated by her. He never knew Christine as this before, this would be a new adventure for him.

"Christine," Erik nodded and motioned for her to come in.

Christine looked to her left and right then put her head down as she entered his humble abode. As she past him, he couldn't help smelling the intoxicating scent emanating off her hair. It was almost like a combination of Vanilla, Amber, Rose, and a hint of something fruity.

"You smell nice, if that is not too bold to say," Erik called to her as she walked towards the library.

Christine turned and smiled, "Thanks, it's Tresor by Lancôme, it's a trusty staple of mine."

"You look, em, lovely today as well," Erik added, as he followed her into the room.

"Sorry, for the get up," Christine lowered her head again, Erik didn't understand why, "I had to prove that I was going to some college party for recruits. December I apply to all of these colleges I want to go to, so that's the only excuse I could come up with."

"So," Erik cleared his throat, as he went to his alcohol tray and poured himself some Scotch, "this is what you wear when you go to lavish parties?"

Christine giggled, he loved her laugh, "College parties are not lavish, they are actually almost degrading. Dressing like this helps when you are trying to get into the in-crowd, the more on trend you are, the more the girls like you, and the easier you look, the boys will take notice. If you get the attention of someone who can help with your admission, you are basically set."

Erik sipped his drink to hide the uncomfortable way he was feeling, he didn't like the fact that Christine dressed the way to get the attraction of men, even if it was to go to a University.

"I'm sorry if this doesn't please you, Erik, but that's the way sometimes." Christine crossed her legs, shifting in her seat. She seemed uncomfortable in the jeans and Erik wanted to offer her something of his to wear, but he knew that wouldn't please her.

"Would you like a drink?" Erik tried to change

Christine's eyes widened, "I'm not even 18 yet, Erik, I don't think that would be wise."

"I remember you used to love Scotch," Erik smiled, "When we were living in the 40's we would always have a drink or two when we were able to spend some time together. You weren't 18 then either, but rules were different in England especially during war time."

Christine smiled to herself, awkwardly sitting there. Come to think of it, this was the most awkward conversation he's ever had with Christine, before he was much more fluid, but Christine was a lot more intimidating now than before.

Erik took his seat next to Christine. "So," she started, "Was I always this young when we met?"

"Yes," Erik simply answered, taking another sip of scotch.

"I think I changed my mind," Christine remarked and Erik lifted a brow, "I think I will have a drink, I feel too nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Erik said, as he stood up to get her a glass with no hesitation.

"This is all too weird for me, I mean; you were almost my husband, we…" Christine's voice trailed off.

Erik turned back and handed her the crystal glass with golden liquid inside.

Christine looked down at the glass and took her first sip, this was going to be a long night.

 **Christine**

Christine coughed after she took her first gulp of the scotch; it felt as though fire was burning her throat. She had had hard alcohol before, but she never had something this strong. She had to lie to Erik about never having it before because she didn't want him to think of her as something she really wasn't. She knew he already thought she was some sort of slut with what she was wearing, but she had to have Bella believe she was going to a college party. Of course, Bella had a fit when she saw her outfit, but she had to pretend fight her to wear it and promised that she would be really careful and cover her drinks.

"I liked this stuff?" Christine coughed out.

"You loved it, it took you some time to get used to it, but after a while you learned." Erik smirked to himself.

He looked ridiculously handsome tonight, Christine liked that he had no product in his hair today.

"How did this happen, why do you keep reliving your life, why do I keep reliving mine? I just don't understand." Christine needed to know, she believed in reincarnation, but not to be the exact person.

Erik scooted closer and advised that she needed to take another sip of the fire before he started his story. She agreed.

"When I was a young boy living with the gypsies, there was a seer that travelled with us. She heard me one night praying to the god I worshipped at the time. I was praying to have a love so great that she didn't care about my face and loved me for me." Erik laughed at himself, "I was 12 at the time, can you believe it? 12." Christine put her hand on his lap and asked him to continue.

"Well, the seer overheard me and asked me to come into her tent; she wanted to help me with my problem. I sat down across the table from her and she said she is able to ask the gods that she worshipped for me to have my prayers answered. I asked her how she was able to and she advised that it will be a dark path to walk for me, but she would do it."

"The next day, she found me again and she said it was done and now she would tell me my future. She said there will be a young girl that had a voice of an angel that will come to me and that I must teach her. She said she wouldn't be here, but in a huge building with Angels and Demons. She said that I should not think of this as a blessing but as a curse. All magic comes with a price, she advised me, and the price was, if we didn't end up being together after 3 tries, I would then be forever doomed to live immortal for the rest of my days alone."

"But I left you," Christine interrupted, "I left you for my love the first time."

"You didn't leave me, Christine, You were taken from me." Erik looked up at her and she saw the sadness in his eyes. "I had planned to wed you, and you agreed but your Love, Raoul, decided to steal you in the middle of the night while I was away. That was when I killed myself."

Christine's heart broke for him, "Erik, I am so sorry," she moved closer to him till they were hip to hip on the couch. Erik took her hands into his and kissed them.

"I knew that I had two more chances at that time to have you again and I wasn't afraid of death. The torment and the misery I was in was enough to put me over the edge." He paused, reached for the drink and took a bigger swig of the Scotch; Christine did the same, even though she almost choked.

"Our second life, our second life was much better. It took you about 6 months to fully remember us. We would see each other in the middle of the night and go to lavish parties and galas, I would show you things that you didn't even think exhisted. Of course we would drink and have a good time."

"Speaking of the last life, Erik, do you remember where I was shot?"

Erik stiffened. "Right under your rib, I remember the day like it was yesterday. Your arms were around my neck as we sealed our marriage in that chapel, then I heard it. You didn't scream, I just remember your lips parting from mine and your eyes turn blank." Erik paused; a tear fell from his eyes. Christine couldn't help by wiping it away, but Erik grabbed her hand once more.

"I killed Jonathan, your former lover of that life, that moment with my Punjab lasso and sealed his fate as well. After, while I heard police sirens in the distance, I grabbed your body and ran. It took a day for me to get back to where we spent our days together, I had a coffin built for you; built for the two of us. Well, you know the rest from the diary."

Christine's hand was still in his, "You slept with me till you died."

"This is correct, this is my last life to find happiness, and I couldn't bare you dying again."

"Erik," Christine asked, her eyes looking down at her lap. She knew the answer before she even asked the question. "Do you have one now? Do you have a coffin for me now?"

"I will not lie to you, Christine," Erik took another sip of scotch, "I do."

Christine took Erik's face in her hands, "I will not die, Erik. You and I both know that you will have your happy ending."

"It's not happy if you do not truly love me through my death."

Christine didn't want to ruin anything and couldn't find the right time to show him the scar, so she thought for tonight she wouldn't. She found that she did find him quite attractive and that his story really did make sense. They pull she felt towards Erik was too much to bare now, it was as if now, since she knew who she truly was, those feelings and thoughts were all brought back to her.

Christine took her hands off him and grabbed to drink the last of her drink.

"Christine, do you think you can ever learn to love me?" Erik seemed so sad as if he was almost out of hope.

She put her empty glass down. "I can start to learn how," then Christine, feeling extremely confident now after letting the alcohol absorb into her blood, sat upon Erik's lap and tried to kiss him.

"Christine, please, you know you don't want to do this." He grabbed her shoulders, and slightly pushed her away.

"Why are you fighting me, Erik, I want to give us hope, how can we move forward if you are always pushing me back?"

Christine took his hands of her shoulders and placed them on her waist, Erik didn't say a word. She then, slowly, brushed her lips against his. "Is this okay?" Christine whispered. Christine saw Erik tensing up as he tried not to give in, but she knew he would give up. She then leaned her lips in again and pressed them harder against Erik's and that was went she felt his bring his hands higher onto her back to push her closer to him. He had succumbed to her kiss and Christine whimpered a bit, which then, in her head, she was hitting herself for being so stupid, but she couldn't help it. This kiss was so different from the first that she had given him, Erik was hungrier for her this time, he let a growl escape from his throat that answered her whimper. He then wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her up; Christine helped by wrapping her legs around his waist. As they kissed, Christine felt Erik walk up the stairs towards the bedrooms, or what assumed were the bedrooms seeing that she's never been up there before. Erik placed her on the bed and got on top, straddling her as he resumed kissing her. His hands glided up inside of her shirt, then he froze.

"What's wrong?" Christine said, feeling her breath coming back.

Erik lifted her shirt, "Erik! No… wait!"

There it was, exposed, the burned up scar that was under her right rib.

 **A/N: So, I know I said that i wouldn't do a Cliffhanger, and it's not really a cliff hanger seeing he was going to find out about the scar eventually. Don't Disown me! lol also, Tresor is my FAVORITE LIFE Perfume, so I wanted her to smell like that. Another side note, You don't need to dress like that for college parties, trust me. This is just for the story. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the story and give me a review I live on those!**

xoxoMoonlightroseoxox


	10. Chapter 10 - In you I can trust

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back from Holiday! Here's the next Chapter, enjoy! Oh and I wasn't able to write to the reviewers for the last chapter, but keep them coming! I will respond to you guys for this chapter**

 **Christine**

Christine tried pulling her shirt down, but it was no use, Erik was just so much stronger than her.

"What is this?!" Erik's rage was building; Christine could feel it in her bones.

"Erik," She said, tears pricking her eyes.

"How long have you had this birthmark?"

Christine sat up and pulled on his t-shirt to bring him closer. She never thought she would ever need him to not be angry with her, let alone know she existed.

"I found it before I came over here, that is why I asked you where I was shot. I thought maybe that was something that was brought back since our kiss. Now we both know the truth, my past lives are coming back."

Erik wasn't pulling against her now, but sat beside her as he motioned her to lie back down. He took his fingers and glided them on the bumpy scar. "Yes, this is where you were shot. Your past life is not coming back, Christine, just the scar to remind you of the days that were." He then lifted her up by holding her back, then he hugged her tightly and she could feel him slightly vibrate, as if he were holding in the tears.

"Christine," he mumbled in her ear, "I am sorry."

Christine pulled him off of her so she could see his face. "No, this isn't your fault." She then leaned in and kissed him again, "We are together now. I am just a high school student, who turns 18 soon. As long as we keep this thing we have quiet until I graduate in June, we will be fine. I shouldn't have any more scars like this one, right?"

Erik brought his hands behind her head and leaned his forehead to hers. "Yes, that should be the only one. I also agree, but please promise me, do not give that boy hope for you two. You now know your true destiny, you cannot alter it."

Christine at that moment was taken back, she knew from the stories that Erik had been the dangerously possessive type and didn't want to displease him, but she knew she had to go to the dance with Roman to keep up appearances.

"I have to go to the Winter Formal with him," Christine stood from the bed, "If I don't, people will get suspicious." Christine saw Erik's eyebrows furrow again and before he could forbid her, she put two fingers on his lips. "If I have to protect what this is, then I have to Erik. It's the only way. Please trust me. Please, can you imagine if someone found out at school that a student is having an affair with a teacher in a HIGHSCHOOL? It's madness, this isn't 1870 anymore, things like this are illegal and can get you in trouble, especially if something else happens. I am not saying it will, but we almost did something else tonight and I can't have that."

All of a sudden Christine started pacing the room worrying about the future and what can happen to her, Erik just sat silent and watched her.

"And what if we did, what if I gave myself to you? Then what? I would most likely get pregnant, knowing my luck, then we would have to tell the whole school because you would have to leave and I would have to leave and that is too much pressure. Then what about the baby? What would happen to the baby? Would I keep it, would I get rid of it," Christine slapped herself on the forehead, "Oh my god, and Charlotte, oh I can't just see her now," Christine felt a tug at her arm. She was knocked out of her trance and turned to see Erik standing there.

"Oh, and I over-analyze everything, so if you really want to deal with me, you will have to deal with that too."

Erik took both of Christine's hands in his. "Christine, you do not need to worry, I will behave and since I have witnessed this display of paranoia, I know that you will as well. I will allow you to go to this Formal with this boy, but I just want you to be careful. If my many experiences have taught me anything, it's that balls are not in our favor."

Christine breathed out, "Okay, deal."

2 weeks before Winter Formal

 **Christine**

The halls were filled with excited students bustling about since the Winter Formal theme had just been announced. This year's ball was "Masquerade Winter Nights." According to Meg, this was black, gold, and white themed that was very formal. All girls had to wear beautiful elaborate dresses and the men a good tux; everyone had to wear a mask. Christine thought it was such an overdone idea, but Meg disagreed. Fortunately, the town authentic costume shop had offered renting discounts and had imported a ton of period dresses just for the occasion.

"Well," Meg started, "Since I am finally done with all of the major fixings for this dance, why don't we finally go out and do something for your birthday?"

It's been about two months since Christine turned 18 and the only thing she really did was spend the day with Bella, which she was grateful for. She knew that Meg would be too busy with dance and cheer since Christine appointed her Head a few days after she found out who she truly was. She just didn't have cheer on the brain anymore, plus she couldn't wear the uniform since her scar appeared.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, there's a new club that opened up in Downtown that I have sort of been dying to go to and since we are both 18 now we can totally go."

Christine hated clubs, but she knew if she didn't agree, Meg would whine.

"Sure, let's go, I need to get out anyways."

Meg squealed and wrapped Christine in a tight hug, "You won't regret it! I can't wait to tell the guys!"

Christine's eyes widened, "The guys? No, absolutely not!"

"Christine, you know you are going to the formal with Roman, might as well try and get that chemistry flowing, don't you think?"

Before Christine answered, she saw Erik walk over.

"Good afternoon ladies," Erik nodded, "What's all the excitement about? It would shock me if you were excited for Music class today."

"Well we are," Meg answered, "I'm just excited because I am finally taking Christine out for her 18th birthday!"

Erik turned to Christine, his poker face true, "Well, happy birthday, Ms. Day. Where are you two going to be spending the evening?"

"I'm going to take Christine to the new club over on Liberty Street, she's been needing to get out for a while," Meg explained.

"Sounds like a good time, good day ladies," Erik smiled and walked away, gliding his hand through his hair.

Christine knew that this wasn't a good sign.

After Music class, Erik asked Christine to stay after class so they could discuss the performance of her piece. Christine was picked to be the main act of the End of the Year Gala, so she and Erik would spend an extra 20 minutes after class once a week to study and practice. Once the final student left, Erik took a piece of printed paper that said:

PRACTICE IN SESSION

PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB

Erik and Christine were silent for a few minutes before Christine broke the silence.

"I know you don't want me to go, I don't want to go either, honestly." Christine's arms were crossed.

"Christine, whatever do you mean? You do as you please, I will not stop you."

"You are lying, I know you are. You are The Phantom of the Opera and I am your Angel or whatever, you would never let your Angel go to a club."

"Christine," Erik smirked, "I trusted you to behave until the end of the year. We are destined to be together, but you said yourself you had to protect what we have, so go and do what you must to protect us."

Christine didn't understand why Erik wasn't fighting harder for her not to go to this club.

"Okay, fine," Christine huffed and slumped herself on a desk.

"Now, please tell me, why you are now upset? I told you that you may go and now you are upset?"

"How can I love someone who doesn't even care, you don't even get jealous that I am going somewhere? It just seems like you don't even care anymore," Christine didn't realize how much this actually affected her. "Is…is there someone else? Someone else that is keeping you company while you wait for me or something?" Christine felt herself working herself up, she hated when she filled her head with doubt. She can never think of anything else.

"Of course not, Christine," Erik walked over to his desk to pull out music sheets.

"Then why don't you care? What if I walked out right now and gave myself to Roman, would you care then?! Who knows, he's coming with us to the club, maybe we will drink too much before in his car and then after go to the bathroom for a good time, then what would you…"

Before she could finish her sentence Erik grabbed her by the throat and brought her close to him. Christine was hit with the shock of not being able to breath and she grabbed onto his hands to try to loosen his grip.

"Do you want me to be the way I was Christine? Do you want me to tell you not to do something and if you do, drag you by your hair and scare you into loving me? That was the monster I was, Christine. I can be that monster again. I can leave you bruised and scarred and I can kill your soul. Is this really what you want?"

Christine could feel the blood draining from her as she kept trying to claw his hands off of her throat.

"I don't want to be that Erik anymore, Christine. I don't want to hurt you."Erik released her and Christine fell on her hands to prevent her from getting injured any more.

Christine tried to speak but nothing came out. Erik turned to her and kneeled to keep at her level. "Christine, I do not know how your modern ways work. All I know is, I want you to love me like you did once. I don't want to have to force you. If you want to go with those peasants to that club, so be it. I will sit here and wait for you. If it takes forever, I will wait for you."

Christine looked at his face and saw his pleading eyes. He did want her to choose, she knew that even with the sudden urge of rage that entered him earlier was a lesson to show who he was in his lifetime and how he was willing to change for her, just so she could try and love him.

"I have to go, Erik," Christine said, he voice still strained, "After, I will come to you. I will tell you everything, and we can drink that Scotch. Is that a deal?"

Erik's lips curved into a half smile, "You want more Scotch?"

"You said before I had to learn to enjoy it, I might as well start now."

"Whatever your heart desires."

 **a/n: Okay, so I know that she should have left his butt after he chokes her out, but come now people, it's all part of the story. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this part! Please leave the reviews, also, we will be tying in the few plot holes of Erik's first life soon! I know it's a little choppy. Anyways, remember to fave, follow, and review! Hellooooo to all my new follower friends! BTW**

.


	11. Chapter 11 - If they Hurt You

A/N: NEW CHAPTER!

 **Christine**

Walking down to meet the group in Roman's Mercedes, Christine sighed. She really would have rather spent her Friday night with Erik, learning more about their lives together and seeing what their future holds. Christine was wearing the same jeans and top as she was the first time she really found out who Dr. Mulheim really was. It was a reminder to be good tonight and also that she will be seeing him in a mere few hours.

She saw Meg waiting outside of the car. She had her hair in a French braid and wore some black leather shorts, with black tights underneath. Her Steve Madden heels were accented with metal studs and matched belt latches. Her top was covered with a leather jacket that matched Christine's, seeing that they bought it at the same time.

"Christine, you look Hot!" Meg rushed over and hugged her. "Are you ready to get your drink on?"

"Eh," Christine started, "Maybe once we get there, I don't want to get too wasted."

"Comon! We are celebrating tonight, plus you need to let loose!" Meg took her arm and motioned Christine to get in the back seat.

"Fine, just one shot."

Meg squealed.

Christine was already feeling guilty about this, but she knew that it was almost over. Once in the car she saw Roman was driving and Michael was in the passenger seat. The car smelled overwhelmingly like axe body spray and it made Christine sick.

"Hey, Christine," Roman turned to her and handed her a bottle of Belvedere Vodka and a red cup, "I bought your favorite."

Christine looked at him and could tell he was really trying to make her happy. Christine took the bottle as Meg slammed the door.

"Already got the bottle in your hands, eh Christine?" Meg giggled and Michael gave her a red cup as well.

"Well, we don't have school tomorrow so why not?" Christine smirked. She would at least make the most of this awkward situation with Roman.

 **Erik**

Erik stared out his window at 8pm and watched a black car pass his house. He took a glimpse from his window and saw her drinking from a red cup, she was drinking… Erik felt his face grow hot with anger. Christine was supposed to behave! He would not pull a stunt, however, normally he would follow the girl and make sure she was safe, but if she wasn't he knew he would feel it. Of course he was uncomfortable with the fact that she was going dancing with that boy, but Christine was right, she had to do what she had to for them. Erik tried so hard to keep the negativity out of his brain so he went to the kitchen to fix himself a drink, but then his mind fought him and it went to his dark place.

He imagined that boy fondling her and kissing her. He imagined that she enjoyed herself and let him undress her.

"No!" Erik threw the crystal glass against his wall and stood there, breathing heavily. He felt the demons fight him again, making him think of what that couple could do; thinking of Christine doing unimaginable things to the boy and the boy reciprocating.

An hour later, Erik's living room was a disaster. He had thrown all the chairs from his dining set into the walls, denting them. There were plates and cups shattered all over his floor, but he didn't care. His thoughts were a reality in his head. However, Erik wasn't in his living room anymore, but in the bathroom. He was staring into the mirror with two knifes in his hands and he kept scraping them over and over again on the sides of his mirror; the sound was calming and his stress was being lifted. He looked at his face as he did this and thought how this life was supposed to be better, it was supposed to be easier. Christine knew that they were meant for each other faster than any prior life and that was supposed to help them. His eyebrows furrowed and he punched the face that stared back at him, leaving his knuckles bloody and bruised.

 **Christine**

It was almost 11:30pm when Christine decided it was time to go home; she had told the other three that Bella wanted her home by curfew. She had a few drinks and was feeling pretty confident in herself. Roman had been trying to seduce her all night, but she didn't buy it, all night she tried to keep her mind on getting to Erik. There was one moment where she showed weakness and almost let Roman kiss her, but last minute she turned her head.

"Roman, we can't do this." Christine breathed.

"Why not, Christine?" Roman pulled her he closer, closing the space in between them.

"I'm drunk; you're drunk, it's not right." Christine tried to push Roman away, but he stood his ground.

"Christine, who are we playing," Roman asked, "we are meant for each other." He lifted one of his hands and glided it across Christine's left cheek and she took her own hand and brought his hand back down.

"You gave me till the dance to decide, Roman," Christine stated, "Please don't pressure me."

Roman nodded, "This is true; it's just so hard for me not to kiss you and not to have you close to me, like I used to."

"I know," Christine agreed, "you just need to be patient for me." Christine looked up at the digital clock in front where the DJ was playing and saw it was 11:30pm. "Roman, I need to go, I'll take a cab, but you guys have a good time and take a few more shots for me, okay?"

Christine kissed Roman on the cheek, "We are still cool though, right?"

"Of course," Roman agreed.

Christine hugged Meg and Michael and called an Uber to take her back to her neighborhood. The car ride was long which was nice because she had time to think. She didn't want Roman to be unhappy with her, but at the same time, she knew in the long run they couldn't be together. She took her hair and smelled it, and sure enough it smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. The one thing she hated most about these types of places is that she always left smelling horrible. She took some of her body spray, opened a window, and splashed some on.

Finally they pulled up to Erik's place and she tipped the Uber will through her phone. Walking up to the door, Christine smoothed out her hair and sprayed her one more time, and then she rang the doorbell.

What she saw open the door shocked her. Erik looked so disheveled and had a bottle of Scotch; blood dripping from his right hand.

"Erik," Christine started as she walked into the house, "What happened?"

"I thought you were at that party?" Erik slurred, "Christine, did you sleep with him?"

Christine turned to him, another shock hitting her in the throat. "What are you talking about, Erik?"

"Did you sleep with that peasant, even when you specifically said you would behave?"

Christine turned to face what was now a destroyed living room. "Erik, what did you do?"

Erik threw the bottle against the wall, and grabbed Christine's wrists, "You promised me that you would behave."

"Erik," Christine tried pulling her wrists out of his grasp, "No! I didn't sleep with anyone! I just drank a bit, but then left so I could be with you!"

"You lie!" Erik growled, still holding on to her, "Don't lie to me!"

Christine didn't know what to do at this point. She just stared at him and knew that this was not the Erik she knew, but an angry and paranoid Erik. Christine quickly stepped on Erik's foot and he released her wrists, then she turned around with all of her strength and grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall. Erik being extremely drunk was working towards her favor, and her being under the influence made her physically stronger with all the adrenaline. She had to treat Erik as an animal, and the only way to tame a beast is to shock it. She pushed him against the wall, still having her small hand around the front of his throat.

"Now listen here, you beast," Christine advised, "You need to stop right now. I did not sleep with anyone; the only person I would ever want to sleep with is with you! All night, I stared at that clock and hoped time would go faster. All I wanted was to come back to you, Erik, and this is how you greet me?"

Erik took one of his free hands and grabbed her hair and they both fell to the ground, Erik on top of her. He didn't say a word and just looked at her.

"Erik," Christine said, "I don't know what you think you are doing right now, but I need you to know. The only person I want to be with is with you. You think I am some small girl who can't retaliate, so you go ahead and try to drag me around like a rag doll," Christine then turned on him and now she was on top, "You haven't met this 2015 Christine yet, and let me just tell you, she can fight you and she can love you."

"You viper," Erik growled.

"You beast," Christine said, as she leaned down and kissed him.

 **A/N: That was intense! I hope you guys enjoy my version of Christine, so many I see that are feeble and can't do anything on their own, but I wanted to make Christine stronger than she looks, with the help of alcahol, of course. Also, if you don't know what an Uber is, it's a car service that's pretty popular where I live. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12 - If It Takes Forever

A/N: Here's another chapter! Thanks guys for all of your awesome comments!

The evening of the Winter Formal

 **Christine**

Today was the day Christine had to make her decision about Roman and how she would say no, she really didn't know. She stared at herself through her large mirror that hung inside of her closet door. Her dress was gold and ivory with hints of burgundy in the mix. It was off the shoulder we faux pearls that dangled from the edges. The ball gown was too poufy for her taste, but Meg insisted that she rented it since it was supposed to be back in the day. Christine wondered if she really wore these kinds of dresses back when she was Christine Daae; it was another question to ask Erik. The mask she chose matched her dress perfectly with pearls hanging from the top of the mask. It was one of those masks that had the elastic string that kept it from falling off; her hair was put in a chignon with a few loose curls cascading over her bare shoulders.

Christine heard her doorbell ring and quickly ran down the steps. Bella had to stop her and take pictures, and of course she had the whole group file in to take group shots. Meg was wearing a ball gown similar to Christine's the only difference was that the dress was white and black, didn't have the pearls, and had a square neckline with sleeves down to the elbows. Michael and Roman both wore tuxes but Roman had a burgundy square napkin in his front pocket and Michael had a white one to match Meg's dress. The four of them huddled together for a few pictures and then the couples were separated. Roman held his hands on Christine's waist and she felt so uncomfortable, she wished it was Erik's hands that replaced Roman's.

Finally, the pictures stopped and the four of them could get going. Roman extended his arm to Christine and with a bit of hesitation she took it. Outside there was a black Cadillac waiting for them, with the driver standing outside. He had the back door open to reveal black leather seats and a roomy atmosphere. The car ride was fantastic; there was champagne and strawberries for the four to munch on before getting to the dance. They had to try and drink a bit before getting to the dance due to the fact that they were minors, in high school, and it's a dry dance.

Christine was feeling pretty good by the time they rode up to the front of the dance. Meg had outdone herself with the decorations. There was a huge sign in front of the building that welcomed them to the dance and also, everyone got a white mask once they entered, it was for people who might have forgotten their masks, or for the chaperones. Once Christine and her group entered the school they could hear the feint music coming from the school gym; she knew that Erik was just behind the double doors as he was one of the chaperones. They came to the ticket booth and the four of them gave their entrance passes to Chelsea Malone, who was a T.A. for 10th grade science. The winter formal was for Juniors and Seniors so it seemed appropriate for her to be taking the tickets.

"You ready to see the rest of the magic?" Meg looked up at the doors, Christine could see the excitement in her eyes.

"It better take me back in time, Meg," Christine joked, "If I don't feel like I'm back in 1870 then I don't know what I will do!"

Meg laughed and reached across to lightly punch Christine in the shoulder.

"Shall we go?" Roman smiled over at Christine and then leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You look beautiful tonight, by the way."

"Thanks," Christine smiled up at Roman. He looked pretty irresistible tonight in a tux; tuxes were one of Christine's weaknesses. They walked in through the double doors and into the gym, Christine couldn't believe her eyes. There were gold and white snowflakes all over everything. There were faux white trees all over the edge of the gym with silver and gold tinsel. The gym lights were changed from their normal yellow lighting to blue and white to make it look like they were outside. There were snowflakes projected onto the ceiling of the gym as well; it was so magical.

Meg nudged Christine and had her look to the side, "That's where we are going to take our pictures," Christine saw a beautiful arch that had white and gold roses tied to them as well as tinsel and snowflakes and on top it said: Winter Nights 2015.

"Meg," Christine said, wide eyed, "It's gorgeous! You've outdone yourself this year!"

Meg flipped her straight- platinum hair back, "I know, it's the best I've done yet." The girls laughed and then she grabbed her hand to show her the rest of the set up. Christine was in awe the whole time, it was just so beautiful. Roman and Michael met up with them with cups in their hands.

"For you princesses," Michael said as he passed the cup he was holding to Meg, making her blush.

Roman gave his cup to Christine, "Here you go darling, we should cheer, you know, for us."

Then a song that Christine really enjoyed came over the speakers. "Oh Roman," Christine smiled widely, "I love this song! Let's dance!"

They went to the dance floor followed by Meg and Michael as well as other students and starting dancing. When she looked to her left, she noticed a tall man in a gold, full faced mask staring at her. She knew it had to be Erik and through mid-dance she excused herself, but before she could the song changed and Raoul grabbed her again, forcing her back through us.

"Just one slow song?" Raoul pleaded, Christine faced him and nodded. It was a smooth jazz song from a while ago called, "I will wait for you," but the DJ had played the Any Williams version, which was Christine's favorite.

"If it takes forever I will wait for you  
For a thousand summers I will wait for you  
Till you're back beside me, till I'm holding you  
Till I hear you sigh here in my arms"

She couldn't help thinking about Erik as the song played on, had her head on Roman's shoulder, but now she couldn't find Erik anywhere, all of a sudden the music changed a bit and the vocals were gone. Christine and Roman both turned to the stage and saw the man in the golden mask now singing. Christine almost died knowing that it was Erik, fortunately for her, no one else knew.

"Anywhere you wander, anywhere you go  
Every day remember how I love you so  
In your heart believe what in my heart I know  
That forevermore I'll wait for you"

"Meg," Roman whispered to her, "This is so sick, getting a guy to actually sing at this dance, very cool, very old school."

"Yes, very," Meg stumbled over her words. Christine could tell she was lying also she could tell she was sort of freaked out.

"The clock will tick away the hours one by one  
Then the time will come when all the waiting's done  
The time when you return and find me here and run  
Straight to my waiting arms"

The singer walked off of the stage, still singing into the cordless mike, walking over to the four of them. Christine stiffened, she didn't want this. She didn't want Erik to do this, especially in front of everyone. He came up to Christine and she saw his dark blue eyes bare into hers. She felt Roman start to fidget uncomfortably. The masked man put the mike in Christine's face and beckoned her to sing. Christine stood there and just looked at the mike and grew pale.

"I…I can't." Christine moved the mike from her face. The golden faced man kept it there, now Christine knew she had to sing. She had to please the man she would eventually fall in love with.

"If it takes forever I will wait for you  
For a thousand summers I will wait for you  
Till you're here beside me, till I'm touching you

Christine's voice then cracked, embarrassed by her next words…

And forevermore sharing your love." 

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I didn't want to do the whole dance in one chapter because I feel like it's one of those two parters. Anyways, please make sure to review for more, and follow and fave of course


	13. Chapter 13 - Stars

**A/N: Sorry for the Shorter Chapter! This is part two for the dance! Make sure to R and R cuz, it's a doozy.**

How did we ever get this far,  
It shouldn't have to be this hard,  
Now for the first time in my life, I'm flying

Are we in love? Do we deserve,  
To bear the shame of this whole world  
And like the night we camouflage, denial

 **Christine**

The masked man walked right past her once the song was over and Christine wanted to run after him. Roman had grabbed her arm to stop her, but she pulled out of his grasp.

"Christine, what the hell was that?!" Roman exclaimed.

"I don't know, Roman, but I am going to go and find out," Christine attempted to tug her arm out of Romans grasp, but he was strong.

"Christine, what about us? This dance was supposed to bring us closer, for us to get back together."

"No," Christine said she knew she had to break it off for good now; there was no way she could keep the charade anymore. Of course she didn't want to lose Roman as a friend, but she had to do what was right and not keep leading him on.

"Roman, I can't do this, I just don't feel the same as I did over the summer. So much has happened in my life and…" Roman cut her off, "No, I've worked too hard to keep you, Christine; you can't just blow me off."

Christine eyed Meg to come over and she intervened. "Roman, just let her be, you secretly knew she wouldn't go back with you, I mean I knew. Let her be," Meg took the hand that held Christine's arm and slowly made him release her.

"I'll be right back, Meg, please keep him occupied, please. I don't want him to come looking for me."

Meg sighed and nodded her head, "Go do what you got to do, I'll keep him here."

Christine knew that Meg really did know what was going on, but was holding back because she didn't want to believe what she thought was true. Christine thanked her and ran out the double doors to the outdoor area behind the school.

 **Erik**

He quickly walked away to the back of the school, the outside area where the students usually ate their lunches. He couldn't believe he just serenaded Christine in front of her entire senior class, not to mention the junior class. She must be so irritated and annoyed by him, but he didn't care. He had to show her that he was serious and that he would wait for her forever. He heard a slam of the back doors and hastily turned around to see Christine with her red face and eyes blazing.

"What were you thinking," Christine whispered loudly, walking towards Erik.

Erik couldn't take his eyes off her; the dress she picked was beautiful and enhanced her features.

"I wasn't," Erik answered, "I just wanted to express my feelings the only way I know how."

"In song, in front of the whole school?" Christine was very close to him now; Erik could smell her perfume, the vanilla, musk that she always wore around him.

Christine sighed, "Well, I wish you just sang that song for me, while we were alone. I would have been more, agreeable, if we were alone."

"Well," Erik started, his mask still on, "we are alone now, aren't we?"

"Yes, but we are at school," Christine said, "I can't do anything here. You know this."

Erik closed the space within them and moved one of Christine's curls behind her shoulder. He felt her shiver as he did this.

"Cold?" Erik took his arms, and wrapped her in them, bringing her close.

"No, it's just the way I feel around you, this is ridiculous." Christine huffed.

"Christine, come away with me." Erik breathed into her hair.

 **Christine**

Christine froze at those words. Could she really go away with him?

"It would just be for the Winter Break, we are both off for two weeks. I want to take you away from all of the guilt you feel."

"What guilt," Christine stared into the golden mask's eyes, "I don't have any guilt."

"I saw the way you looked at that boy whilst I serenaded you. You feel guilty for making him upset. I don't blame you, I see how much he wants you, how much he loves you."

"It's hard, I know he wants to make what we have last, but the feelings I had for him don't compare anymore," Christine felt a tear leave her eye, "Erik, I don't know what this new feeling is, but I know it is a lot different than what I ever felt with Roman."

Erik gently cupped Christine's face in his. "Tell me what you feel when I do this."

Erik took one of his away from her face and lifted his mask, revealing his full, but scarred lips. He leaned down and gently pressed them against Christine's. Christine felt a wave of emotion flow throughout her entire body and release in a form of tears rolling down her face. The feeling also ran to her heart and she felt a pulling sensation, but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling it was more like she wanted to be with Erik forever and her heart needed to be near his.

"Oh no, Christine…"

Both parties turned to see Meg standing by the double doors with widened eyes.

"I knew it…"

 **A/N: I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to have this short and to the point. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**


	14. Chapter 14 - 30 Minutes

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! I promise longer chapter in the future! Anyways, there is bad language in this chpt so if you are offended, I'm so sorry! Remember to r+r**

Out of sight, out of mind  
Out of time to decide  
Do we run? Should I hide  
For the rest of my life

30 minutes the blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide

 **Christine**

Christine saw the look of disappointment in Meg's eyes.

"Meg, let me explain." Christine walked towards her, but Erik stopped her.

"Stop, Christine, it's useless. She was the one who told Jonathan…"

"Whose Jonathan?" Meg said, cocking her head to one side. She started walking towards the couple, but looking at Christine.

"What's going on Christine? I thought you said you were kidding about the whole "Liking a guy with a backstory" thing."

Christine took Meg's hand. "Can I take you somewhere, Meg? There's something I have to show you."

Meg sighed. "Christine, just why didn't you tell me? You know I would have kept my mouth shut. I mean I would totally be against it," she turned to Erik, "no offense Dr. Mulheim," she turned back to Christine.

Christine's eyes looked down at her shoes, "Meg, it's actually more complicated than you think, honestly."

"I'm listening," Meg think dark blonde eyebrows furrowed.

Christine looked up to Erik, "Erik, I need to tell her, she's my best friend, she might not believe me, but if we show her the picture and the diary, she has to."

Meg thought for a moment, and then answered. "Okay, but you only have 30 minutes. I can't leave Michael and Roman for too long. They will get suspicious. I'm just going to get my coat."

"Go with her," Erik told Christine, "I'll bring the car around." Erik left through the double doors and walked quickly enough to the double doors, still wearing his gold mask.

Meg turned to Christine as Christine motioned to walk inside.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"Can you just wait to judge until I show you why this is happening?" Christine rolled her eyes.

"Oh, hell no," Meg answered, "You do not get to roll your eyes at me, young lady."

"Meg," Christine whispered to her, as they walked back into the gym, "He's the man with no face."

Before Meg could answer her, the boys came running up.

"Finally you guys are back," Michael said, putting his arm around Meg.

"Babe, I need to go with Christine for a bit, I'll be back in a bit. Is that okay?" Meg was twirling her hair in nervousness.

Michael's brow furrowed. "Is everything okay, Meg?"

Meg smiled and kissed him. "Of course, there's just something she needs to show me. You know girl stuff."

Michael shrugged. "Sure, Roman and I will go stag for a bit. No harm done."

Meg turned to Christine. "Alright, this better be good."

The three arrived at Erik's place about 10 minutes later. Christine could see that Meg was hesitant to go inside, but Christine assured her that everything would be fine. Christine led Meg into Erik's library and sat down with her as Erik went to go grab the diary and the picture.

"So, what's going on here?" Meg got right down to it.

"Well, you know I have been having these dreams about the Man with no Face? Well, Erik is that Man. He's bringing something that will prove this."

"Okay, fine, so if this guy is that man, how do you know he isn't just joshing you?"

Before Christine could answer, Erik came into the room with both items in hand. He warned Meg not to scream and not to run. She agreed and then Erik and Christine told Meg of their story. Throughout the story, Christine saw Meg's eyebrows furrow then relax, a tear falling from her eyes, and her wiping them away. She could see Meg was having a hard time believing them but at the same time she was trying.

After Erik and Christine finished explaining, Meg just sat there, eyes staring at the blazing.

"I know you think I'm nuts, but all the evidence is right in front of you." Christine took Meg's hand.

"No, it makes sense," Meg turned to face Christine, "You are always somewhere else, it's like you don't belong here. You have a think for guys with backstories, you get so angry, like overly angry, when we watch Phantom, and you want so much more than what you have."

Meg sighed, "I won't say anything, but Christine, what are you going to do?"

Erik and Christine stared at each other. "Well, we are waiting for Winter break and Erik wants to take me to the places we spent together in our past lives, so maybe I can start remembering more. After we have to go to somewhere else to finally bound ourselves to each other."

"Bound? As in get married?" Megs brown eyes were wide.

"Yes," Erik answered for Christine, "We have to be married and happy until the end of our lives so we can finally live out our last life."

"What do you want me to do?" Meg started standing up, the couple followed.

"Well, I think it's best if we keep it between us," Christine said, as she walked to the door and put her jacket on, "we might need your help to pull this off."

Meg sighed, "I'll cover for you when you go with him, wherever you are going, but anything else. I don't know."

Christine hugged Meg, "That's all I need, thank you for understanding."

"Yea, yea, yea…" Meg smiled back.

 **A/N: I know nothing really exciting happened in this chapter, but there are bound to be chapters like this one in stories, its inevitable! Wanted to get everything worked into eachother so the story could keep going! New chapter up shortly**


	15. Chapter 15 - Can You See Me Now?

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait again, been stressing so much at work, it's rediculous! Anyways, here's the next Chapter! Oh btw the song lyrics I am using in the beginning of the chapters are from t.A.T.u songs so yea. I feel their lyrics are so on point for my story**

Clowns are here to let you know where you let your senses go.  
Clowns all around you it's a cross I need to bear.  
All this black and cruel is fair, this is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me, open them and see me now.

 **Erik**

They have been in Paris only a few hours when Christine decided she wanted to go straight to the Opera house and down to the catacombs. It was true that Erik was afraid of what they both might find there, but he knew the only way that she would at least try and remember is if they went down there. It would be hard on him to actually be down there again after all these lives and all these years. Who knows how his old home looked now. That day Christine was kidnapped from his bed was one of the worst days of his life, well that and the day she saw him dying on the roof. It was a very interesting story actually. Erik had received a letter from Christine a few days later stating that she was trying to return to him, but in secret. She wrote that she would meet him on the roof of the Opera House the same day he received this letter. Little did he know, Raoul was there to witness their love on the roof that night and he shot Erik. All he remembers after that was seeing Christine's face one last time before he fell into his long sleep, only to wake up the year 1941.

Erik walked towards the window of their hotel room and stared into the Parisian skyline and sighed. It seemed so much bleaker, the fog was thick and he could barely see the Eiffel Tower. Erik felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Christine smiling at him.

"I'm ready Monsieur Phantom."

Christine looked beautiful as usual, even if she was wearing jeans, boots, and a thick brown parka. She wore very little makeup, but that was how Erik liked her best.

"Where would you like to go first, mon ange?"

Christine's smile widened, "I want to go to your home first. I feel like that would be the most appropriate."

Erik frowned, "Christine, I want you to know that what you see down there may have changed throughout all of these years."

Christine put her hand on his chest. "I don't care what it looks like, Erik, I want to see."

Erik sighed, "Alright, well, get your scarf, we will go now."

 **Christine**

When the couple got to the Opera House, Christine was in awe. She had seen pictures of it, but never realized how massive it was. Even in the fog, the Opera House was beautiful and shining with the golden statues on top of the roof. Christine was interrupted by a velvety voice next to her.

"Unfortunately, this is not the entrance to my house. We will have to go underground, through the back of the building." Erik held out his hand for Christine to hold, she accepted.

Erik held Christine by her hand, but also made sure they walked very closely together as they snuck around the building and down a few steps to a door. Erik felt a wave of relief that the lock hadn't changed. Taking out his regular keys, he picked a large rusted key with a skull at the base. He moved a few cobwebs that was blocking the keyhole and slid it in. Christine heard a few loud bangs and then the door creaked open.

When Christine tried to step forward into the darkness, Erik pulled her back, close to him.

"Please, do not hurry. Who knows which of my traps still work and don't. I would actually prefer if you closed your eyes and held on to me."

"Why?" Christine felt her eyebrows furrow.

"I wouldn't want you to take a wrong step." Erik's eyes didn't leave the stairs that led down, down.

Christine nodded and put her arms around Erik's neck as he picked her up. Christine felt him start to walk forward as she covered her eyes by putting her head down into his shoulder. There were a few jumps over things, a few sideway steps, a few gasps from Erik, and then he finally had her open her eyes.

As Christine's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could only make up a few decorations around the lake. There were huge set pieces that have molded over, a few carousel horses, and other weird things. Everything was hardly recognizable with the sewer water obviously still destroying everything.

"I apologize for the stench, we are under the Opera House after all," Erik apologized as he gently set Christine down on the mossy ground around the lake.

"So, this is it. Your home?"

Erik rubbed his neck, "Well, almost, we still have to cross the lake." Erik took Christine's hand and quickly guided her to the dock where a moss covered gondola floated. Honestly, Christine was scared to get in because she didn't know what lived inside. Fortunately, Erik got in first to make sure that everything was stable and even after the raids and the years spent not being touched, it was still up to par. Christine got into the boat and almost slipped due to the slippery moss at the bottom of the boat.

"Well," Erik chuckled, "It had been a while since this boat had received any visitors."

Christine huffed, and then they were off.

It was a short ride to the heavy black stained curtains that hid The Phantom's humble abode. Christine got out of the boat first and Erik held her back so she wouldn't slip back in. Christine's eyes widened as Erik moved the last curtain. Using her cellphone torch light she saw thousands upon thousands of dead candles. There were covered in mold and cobwebs.

"Oh, I knew I should have given this to you sooner."

Christine turned to see Erik giving her a mouth mask to cover her nose and her mouth from inhaling dangerous smells or toxins. Christine quickly grabbed it and put it on. "For the first time in my life, I'm flying…"

"What was that, Christine?"

"Nothing," Christine said as she moved closer into the Phantom's layer.

She felt Erik's hand touch her back as he followed her to where a metal desk stood. It was covered with cobwebs and a bit of mildew, but not too much. Christine started moving things away to find one piece of dried parchment, it was actually more like a few pieces of paper tied in a red ribbon.

"Erik, what is this?"

"It still lives, I see…" Erik grabbed the bound parchment from Christine, but she refused to let him have it.

Christine kneeled down and tried to make out what it said.

"Don Juan Triumphant?" Christine looked up at Erik as he hovered over her.

"I don't understand, I thought it burned with all of your other works?"

"This…this was a piece I started when you were gone…It was a second part… I never had time to finish it because…"

Erik's voice trailed off and Christine was able to make out the notes and the words.

"Your eyes see but my shadow  
My heart is overflowing  
There so much you can learn to love  
You're not content knowing  
Tenderly you could see my soul"

They were both silent, sitting in the darkness only illuminated by the light of Christine's phone.

"It was for you, Christine…"

Christine found herself tearing up and she threw herself on Erik to give him a hug, a strong and desperate hug.

"Oh, how much I could wish I could turn back time and live a long life with you!"

"Shh," Erik stroked her hair, "It's more important that we are together now that all the torment is over."

Christine felt Erik's body tense up and she looked up into his beautifully scarred face. "Erik, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, my dear, we should be heading off now. You saw what you had to see, nothing but sadness lives here and it's now a tomb of what is the past."

"No, you wouldn't have tensed like that if it was nothing," Christine started searching the darkness and then before Erik could turn her back to him, she saw it.

"Erik…" Christine whispered, as she stood to face a black coffin.

"Christine, please…" Erik pleaded, taking her hand in his. Christine's heart felt like it was going to explode in sadness.

She pulled herself gently from Erik's hold and started walking towards the coffin.

"I told you Christine, this is nothing but the past, there is no reason to…"

"Is…are you in there?" Christine could barely speak with her dried out throat. She finally reached the casket and put her hand on top of it. Tears ran down her face and she felt this uncontrollable sadness wrapping itself around her. She couldn't' take it and her legs gave out. She kneeled down while still touching the coffin trying to keep her sobs in. This was her Erik, the body that his soul left to find her again. This was the original love, her original love.

"Christine, please…"

She couldn't speak, she couldn't think, the sadness consumed her in waves, it was almost as though she couldn't breathe. "I…I..s…see you now."

 **A/N: Welp there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you guys think!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Carnival of Lost Souls

**A/N: Oh hey guys, it's been a bit I know, so here's a long chapter for you all! BTW All lyrics are from Nox Arcana, "Carnival of Lost Souls," which is my favorite album Thought it fit in perfectly with this chapter! Remember to R and R!**

 **Erik**

It's been a few days since that morning when Christine had found Erik's coffin. She didn't speak, barely ate, and didn't sleep. Erik noticed her greying slightly and wanted to help her however, Christine didn't accept any help. Her eyes were constantly red from crying and drooped from the exhaustion. He knew that it was a bad idea for him to bring her there, but she had to know. He knew that something inside of her unlocked and new emotions had been released. Unfortunately, the journey had to continue and today and Erik was to take Christine to his old carnival grounds to show her what was left. He went the day before to see if anything was there to show, and strangely enough, the tent still rose high today. It was converted into a Museum of the Wicked, which basically showed the freaks of all the years past and also artifacts from the different carnivals that would pass by that area.

Erik walked to Christine, who was nibbling on a butter croissant, and put his leather-gloved hand on her shoulder.

"My Dear, it's time to go."

Christine looked up at him, her eyes slightly less red, and nodded. She stood and walked past him to get her coat and scarf. She opened the door and held it open for him to go through.

"Please Christine, you know this was not your fault; you need to let it go so we can move forward."

"I know," Christine whispered, "it was just too much to handle. I am feeling a bit better today," she stuffed the rest of the food into her mouth, "see? I'm eating."

Erik chuckled as he put his arm around her, "Yes, I see that. Now, we are off to the fair."

 **Christine**

It was foggy at the fairgrounds when they couple arrived. Christine had rolled down the window of the taxi cab even before they got there and was slapped in the face by the wind. She didn't care; she just wanted to see the fairgrounds as soon as possible. Christine was still pretty exhausted from the last couple of days and she felt bad for putting worry into Erik's heart, but seeing that coffin and knowing that Erik's body was inside because of her killed her a little bit. The one thing she hadn't had a chance to tell Erik was that she remembered.

She remembered the night he died.

"The night Erik had died was a night that she would never forget again. She remembered running to him on the roof of the Opera House, happy to finally be free from Raoul's grasp, and back into her lover's arms. She felt tears drip down her cheeks of pure happiness of being back with Erik, but then she heard the gunshot.

Raoul was standing with his pistol still smoking, a huge smirk on his face. Christine turned back to Erik who looked straight into her eyes through his skin colored mask.

"I love you," he said, "We will be together again, I pro…." That was when Erik closed his eyes and she felt the life drain out of him.

"No!" Christine screamed; the scream so strong it felt like it wasn't her. Then she started sobbing as she untied his mask freeing his face to the night air.

Christine took in his marred, barely visible face, and kissed him hard on the lips, knowing that there would be nothing given back.

Meg Giry was on the roof as well and walked up to the sad couple. She tried to take Christine away from him, but all Christine could do was growl. She went willingly as she watched another man take his body away.

After his body was taken away, which now she knew it was underground at his home, Raoul tried to console Christine, but she wouldn't have it. On the other hand, instead of letting him console her she grabbed the gun from Raoul and shot him, right in the stomach.

She heard screaming in the background, but couldn't make any words….she could only think about the breaking of her heart. Standing at the edge of the Opera House roof, she put the gun to her heart, and poof, the pain was gone."

Christine's thoughts were interrupted by the soft, velvet voice of Erik.

"Christine, we are here, are you ready?"

Christine turned as saw that Erik was already out of the taxi and was holding out his hand to her. She took it and scooted out of the car, not revealing that she was just tearing from her ancient memories. When she got out, the first thing she heard was a man's voice, echoing from the large speaker set up in front of the large and faded circus tent.

 _"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the circus of the strange, the sideshow of the sinister and the theatre of the bizarre...  
Enter a realm of dark wonders to indulge your most wicked dreams. Or, if you dare, explore the shadows of your most diabolical nightmares..  
Cast your eyes upon cruel the oddities of nature and behold monstrous creatures from the depths of the abyss. Marvel with awe and dismay at unbelievable death-defying acts that teeter on the very brink of doom. Leave the mundane world behind, for those who visit this festival of phantasms are never the same again...  
Step this way... there is no turning back!"_

Christine turned to Erik as he sighed,

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, let's go inside, I want to see this history of the Carnivals and I want to see what has been left behind from your memories." Christine took his hand and they stepped up to a sinister woman, wearing white face paint and an entire black ensemble.

"Two tickets to the museum please," Christine asked the woman.

"Welcome to the Museum of the Wicked," the woman said in a dull voice as she reached for two tickets under her desk, "that will be 15 pl…"

The woman then looked up at Christine and Erik, her eyes lingered on Erik for longer than a moment which made Christine very uncomfortable, so she cleared her throat.

"Oh, Madame, I am so sorry, it's just your companion here seems so familiar. Have you visited us before?" The woman asked as she gave the tickets to Erik.

"It's been a very long time since I have been here," Erik replied.

"Well, we just uncovered some photographs and artifacts from the haunted Gypsy Carnival, that you both might like," the woman said as she narrowed her eyes at Erik. She walked over to the covering of the entrance to the museum.

"Perhaps," Erik replied, keeping his face emotionless, as the two walked into the Museum.

"What was that," Christine asked, still feeling the eyes of that woman on them.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Erik responded as he put his arm over her shoulder again and guided her down the path of memories.

 **Erik**

There were many rooms in this Museum that were of Carnivals before Erik's came along. There was one called the Nightmare Parade, which was made up of 15 people who would reenact scenes from gruesome Grecian and Roman mythology. There were paintings of the carnival folk and some masks that were kept on the grounds. Christine seemed a bit frightened, but at the same time fascinated asking a lot of questions on how it was on the road of a carnival Caravan. Erik's caravan was not really circus per say, they were more about Oddities and Freaks. The speech that was being made outside the doors of the tent were the actual words that were spoken at his Carnival, mostly they were talking about him…The Devil's Child.

The couple then saw a sign for the next part of their tour, "The Hall of Mirrors". As they entered, they were surrounded by haunting melodies and laughter emanating from the walls around them.

"Erik," Christine said, as she held onto his arm tightly.

"Close your eyes, Christine, I'll get us out." Erik started guiding them through the winding passage ways where the walls were only mirrored. It actually made Erik chuckle a bit because they used one of Erik's designs as a template, he could tell. He could also tell that Christine's breathing quickened as the laughter had become a bit louder.

"Christine, it's alright, we are almost out."

"I really, really don't like this!"

Finally they reached the end and entered a room with a small stage and a puppet show going on.

"Darling, open your eyes." Erik stroked Christine's hair.

"That was horrible." Christine shivered, but then walked over to the puppet show. There was a button that stuck out on the side of the show and a sign that said "Press Here." Erik couldn't help himself but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Christine's eyes narrowed.

"I just find it fascinating that you were so terrified in the last exhibit, but here you are eager to push that button."

"There is no laughing or any scary mirror here," Christine said as she pushed the button.

The lights darkened and a spotlight was streaming to the corner of the room the couple was in. Erik figured that the puppet show was just a distraction and the real attraction was the phonograph that "magically" played on its own.

 _"The witching hour's drawing near,  
And my tragic fate is clear—  
I'll take your secret to my grave,  
For evermore, I'll be your slave—  
Because I'm spellbound—"_

With that the music had died down and ghostly enchantments played in the background. After the lights turned back on a voice over began.

"Welcome to our new exhibit, "The Carnival of Lost Souls"," Erik could tell it was the voice of the woman who greeted them most strangely when they first entered.

"Here you will see artifacts and photo stills of the last Carnival that ever traveled through here. The year was 1835 and a band of gypsies and their freaks passed through this very area to put on a great Freak Show. They tour only lasted 2 months due to the fact that their main leader was murdered mysteriously by a young boy. After that, one by one the freaks dispersed, never being seen again."

"Please step through the curtain to begin your tour."

"Erik," Christine looked up at him.

"Yes, Christine…" Erik grabbed her hand, "that was my carnival caravan…"

As they stepped inside, they were given a map by a man in all black. It seemed that you started from the inside and whirled your way out in a spiral motion and that would be the end of the tour of all of the carnivals.

"You ready to see my carnival, my dear?"

"Yes," Christine said.

As Erik turned around to thank the man, he noticed that he was gone. That sent off a signal in his mind, but he couldn't alarm Christine just yet.

The first exhibit wax figuring was the Living Doll. She was quite a beauty from what Erik could remember. She had spiral red curls and wore a pink dress. She had a wind up in her back and every 10 minutes her wind up would magically turn and she would perform beautiful ballet dances for the visitors. The times where her wind up wasn't on, she would sit perfectly still and not blink. She had a sad story. Her name was Nathalia and her parents had sold her to the Gypsy caravan at a very young age, she ended up dying a few weeks into their last tour. You could say she was one of the lost souls of the Carnival. Christine found her to be beautiful as well and made sure Erik knew so. The artifacts that were with her exhibit were old ballet shoes and her wind up.

The second exhibit was of Morgana, the Snake Charmer. Erik remembered her well because not only could her dance charm the snakes, but she charmed the men as well, not to mention Erik himself. She would have a few of the Gypsies play music as she danced wearing an imitation snakeskin body suit, not to mention she had 5 black cobras around her body at all times. She was one of the best money makers, next to Erik of course, they had. She brought men all the way from Rome to watch her dance. Also, she was the one to help Erik lose his virginity. He was only 12 but Morgana had pitied him. Her dark hair and dark eyes entranced him and he couldn't say no. The wax figurine of her wasn't an exact replica of her, but it did her justice. She was at the carnival even after Erik left. There were rumors that she stayed with the Gypsies even after most of the freaks had disappeared. In her exhibit there laid a Snake Barrel and a black and white portrait of her with her snakes.

They past a few more exhibits when they finally came to the inevitable, his. They were greeted with a separate entrance to his are by a sign that said "The Devil's Child." Erik was annoyed that his act was not with the others, but at the same time he wasn't surprised for he was the most scandalous act there ever was.

The wax figurine was a little boy hunched over, holding a stuffed monkey with symbols and a sack over his face with two holes for eyes. Erik crouched down to look at the Monkey and was somewhat relieved it wasn't really his. That was the only thing that he had left from his mother who had abandoned him ad left him to rot on the side of the road, or so he was told. He felt Christine kneel beside him.

"Is this you, Erik?" Christine tried to have Erik turn to her, but he refused. He just stared at the lifeless wax figure in front of him.

"Yes, this is me."

They were interrupted by another loud speaker that only went off in their section.

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen,_

 _allow me to direct your attention to centre stage_

 _where you will bear witness to terrifying sights_

 _that will haunt you till the day you die._

 _Behold the Circus Diabolique, and let the nightmare begin..."_

As Erik rose up he saw that there was another figurine where the voice emenated from. There was a robust man who had a large black beard and a noose around his neck.

"Javert…"

"Who is this, Erik?"

"He was my whip master, the owner of the show. He was the one to name me "The Devil's child" He was my first murder."

"Oh Erik, I am so sorry. Let's get out of here; I fear this has brought you too many memories now." Christine tugged on Erik's arm. Erik didn't want to leave he just wanted to stare at the Wax figurine of his master for years, just to question him why he had attempted to do what he did.

"Erik," Christine tugged harder, and Erik's feet finally started to move, but Erik stared into those cold eyes until he couldn't see them anymore.

"Looks like we have one more exhibit and then we are out." Christine said as she pointed at them map.

"Who?" Erik was now angry and annoyed.

"Um," Christine said as she tried reading it in the dim light, "Madame Endora?"

Erik stiffened. "Madame Endora, now that's a name that has haunted me…"

"Why?" Christine said as they walked the path to the next Exhibit.

"She was the one that put this curse on us." Erik explained.

There was a long path to the Madame Endora exhibit and throughout the path the music was eerie and a voice whispered through the sound system.

 _"_ _Step closer,_

 _allow me to show you the path of your destiny._

 _Your future is in the cards._

 _The hand of fate has cast a shadow over your life._

 _Your horizons are bleak, and darkness fills the path before you_

 _. A storm is coming... Beware... Beware..."_

As they stepped closer to the Fortune Teller's booth a chill ran across Erik's voice and he heard a voice say,

"Erik Mulheim, it's been too long."

The couple turned to find a middle aged woman wearing gypsy garb and holding up cards. Erik knew exactly who she was.

"Madame Endora."

 **A/N: Welp, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing it so much**


	17. Chapter 17 - Revelations

**A/N: Yea i know I suck, just work has been really stressing me out recently so I haven't been in the right midset to write, and then I watched a few episodes of Reign and got back into it! Hope you guys like this part Please R+R so my muses will be happy**

 **Christine**

Christine gasped when the older woman called our Erik's name. Her gold and red scarves and her bronze colored dress enhanced the tiger eyed colored eyes she bared. Her dark hair was in a long braid and she wore a single ring on each of her fingers. She didn't smile but her eyes seemed kind.

"Madame Endora," Erik said, as he put his hand about Christine's waist.

"My great- great- granddaughter told me she saw your spirit, I see this is the body it has chosen."

Then Endora turned to Christine and walked forward and reached for her hair, Christine quickly pulled away, feeling a sort of still in the air.

"Great- great granddaughter? My, you haven't aged a bit." Erik said, sarcastically. Christine just stood still and let the woman inspect her.

"Now this is she," Endora said, avoiding Erik's remark, "Quite a beauty, she was definitely worth the risk."

"Please, Endora, do not mock this situation."

Endora took her bright copper eyes away from Christine and turned them to Erik. "I do not mock anything, I merely made a statement. This woman is the one you sacrificed your lives for."

"My dear," she turned back to Christine, and Christine held her breath, "Do you truly love our Devil's Child?"

"I…I know of our history…"Christine started.

"I didn't ask that, I questioned your true feelings for him." Endora's eyes narrowed, looking more like a cat's.

Christine felt a fire light up in her chest and she knew Endora felt it too. Christine knew that Endora could feel it as well. "You know how I feel for him, do not ask me."

"Erik," Endora said, as a slight smile, "You are true soulmates."

"Yes, this is why I have waited for her all these ears," Erik kissed Christine on the forehead.

"Here," Endora held out two pendants, both of tiger's eye, "These will protect you both, I now know that she is true and Erik," Endora smiled, her teeth sharp as a cat's, "Protect her, she is all you have left."

With that, right in front of Christine's eyes, Endora turned into a tortoise shell cat and ran out of the exit.

"Do not be alarmed," Erik said as he took Christine's hand and moved towards the exit, "She is a woman of nine lives; the stones that she has given us will protect us. Wear yours always." Christine nodded and looked down at her stone. It was in a beautiful pointed shape with the point facing down and on top a golden opening to put a chain in and around. It was simple but beautiful, once Christine found a chain for it, she swore to herself that she would never take it off.

That night as Erik slept; Christine stared up to the ceiling to think about today's events and how much of a hard life Erik had. Not only of his life with the Gypsies, but his life without her, a soul living through life alone without it's mate. Christine couldn't bear knowing that all these years he had lived without real happiness and she knew even now that Erik was afraid of losing her.

A single tear fell from her eye, but when she brought her hand up to wipe it away, she awoke Erik. He turned to her and she faced him. She could see his scars even in the darkness of the bedroom. She took her hand and traced his scars from his forehead and down to his lips.

"Erik, I am so sorry." Christine's sobbed, quiet at first.

"My dear, we are together now. I am happy that I have waited this long for you, I wanted to be in a life where we could be freely together, where we could both make choices that were our own."

"I don't want this ever to end," Christine said, as she scooted closer to him.

"This will never end, my dear."

Christine looked into his eyes and knew this is what she wanted, she was skeptical at first, but this was what she wanted.

Christine moved her face closer to his, and then kissed him. He reciprocated with a stronger kiss. Once they broke free Erik furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong," Christine questioned.

"Nothing, I just…" Christine didn't let him finish, she moved both of her arms and put them around Erik's neck, as they lay.

"Erik," Christine started, "Please, I want this. I want this."

Erik sat up, leaving Christine laying there.

"We can't…"

"That first night I came to your place, we almost…but now, you don't want to?"

Erik sighed. "I do want to, Christine, I just can't."

"Why not, Erik? I don't understand," Christine sat up to meet his height.

"You don't love me yet, Christine," Erik answered her in a mournful tone.

"I do love you, Erik. Didn't you hear Endora's blessing on us, she knows I love you."

"Endora can see that you love me in the future, but she cannot know what is now."

"Erik, please…"

"No," Erik stood and started putting on his jeans and his jacket on top of his sleepwear. "You don't love me yet, we cannot do this."

"Are you seriously leaving me right now," Christine said, as tears streamed down her face, "You can't possibly leave me."

As Erik started walking towards the door Christine fell for him, grabbing his legs. "You can't leave me, Erik, not right now! Erik I want to give myself to you! I love you!"

Christine didn't understand why Erik turned cold so fast, she couldn't understand why he didn't believe her.

"Please Christine, stop acting like a child. Go to sleep, I need some air. I will see you in the morning."

Christine's sobbing grew louder. "I don't understand! Why don't you believe me!?"

Erik turned to her, his eyes filled with sadness. "I will see you tomorrow morning once you've calmed your nerves."

With that Erik closed the door behind him leaving Christine all alone in a dark hotel room. Christine through herself on the bed and cried "I love you, Erik, I do love you!"

 **Erik**

He couldn't believe her. Modern women now a days never fell in love this fast. His heart didn't believe her; he didn't want to believe her. He knew that the curse would be broken if she really truly loved him, but every time she loved him, something would happen and she would die or he would die. He couldn't go through that again. He couldn't lose her again.

"You dumb bastard," Erik heard a grunt behind him.

Madame Endora sat on a bench staring straight at him.

"Endora, not now. I have no patience." Erik tried walking a bit faster but as soon as he did, Endora was there, blocking anyway forward.

"You listen to me boy, you don't understand what you have just done. If you don't go back to her, she will never love you as she does now."

"Don't say that, Endora, don't say that she loves me."

"I have been following you many lifetimes, Erik Mulheim, and I have seen the patterns, but Christine is now a different person. She isn't the same as she was before, she is a fireball, and she will fight for you. If you leave her for the rest of the night, her heart will turn cold and she will never truly give her all to you."

"I don't want to lose her," Erik whispered.

"You will not, as long as you both wear those pendants, you will both go the path that is chosen for you." Endora put her hand on Erik's shoulder. "Erik you must let her love you, if you do not, you will never fully have her trust or her devotion."

"I have already lost it, you should have seen her Endora, she begged for me. Her eyes," Erik closed his own, "I will never forget those pleading eyes. She wanted me, she wanted us."

"You must go to her before the sun rises, if not, you will lose her forever." With that, Endora turned back to her feline state again, leaving Erik running back to the hotel room.

It was an hour before sunrise when Erik walked back into the room. He saw Christine with her back towards him, shaking vigorously and still sobbing, the same as he left her.

Erik took off his outerwear and was back in his sleep wear. He slowly crawled back into the bed and put his arm over Christine's body, pulling her to him.

"I am sorry," Erik whispered in her ear.

"I told you that I loved you and you left me…" Christine's voice was horse, as though she had been screaming for hours.

"I know, and I don't know why I did that."

"I don't get you, Erik, I don't get why you treated me in such a manner. I offered you everything, even groveled on my knees to show you, and you still left me."

Erik felt the guilt rip his heart open as he moved Christine around to face him. Her face was twice the size from all of the sobbing she had been doing while he was gone; her eyes had bags and were red from all of the tears she had lost. Erik actually gasped at the way she looked, so beaten, so destroyed.

"Oh, Christine," Erik hugged her and felt more shivers and wetness coming from her eyes, "I will never ever leave you again, I love you, Christine and I was a stupid person for leaving you."

"Never leave me again, Erik, never."

"I promise," Erik answered, as the sun rose.


	18. Chapter 18 - Querer

**So... i'm back after a long hiatus. It just go so busy with work and school that it was hard for me to update this story! But good news, the next three weeks I should be updating more frequently because i am going on a bit of a break with it all and starting back up the end of August! So yay! Let's get the story going shall we? Make sure to R and R to let me know what you think and I will write back to everyone I can, as long as the option is allowed :)**

Christine

The English country side was the most beautiful landscape that Christine had ever laid her eyes on. Of course, the Parisian landscape was breathtaking, but there was nothing like the snow covered buildings and roads of the English countryside near Canterbury. Erik has advised her that this is where they were to be married. He had travelled to find the perfect abandoned church to marry. Erik had also explained that the reason they were not able to be married in a real church was because of Jonathan knowing too many people in too many cities.

The taxi stopped at a cottage that looked like it was right out of a Christmas postcard.

"Why have we stopped," Christine asked as Erik was already giving the money to the cabby.

"This is where we are staying for the duration of our holiday," Erik turned to Christine and smiled.

Christine quickly stepped out of the cab and shut the door behind her. The cold air quickly hit her face, but she didn't care. This was the most perfect moment in her life.

Erik took both of their bags and Christine's large boho bag and started rolling everything towards the front door, passing Christine as she actually twirl and fell on her knees. Before Erik could stop her, she rolled on her back and just stared up. The snow was so cold, seeping through her woolen scarf, but she didn't care, she felt so alive. She knew that this was where she would belong forever. This is where she wanted to be forever.

She heard Erik's footsteps walk up to her and his sigh as he knelt down in the snow.

"My dear, we have plenty of time to play in the snow, we need to go inside and set everything up for our stay."

Christine huffed and got up, wiping the snow off herself.

Once inside, the first thing Christine noticed was a large fireplace that was made of large grey stones with a fire inside of bright orange and yellow. Christine felt instantly warm and started taking off her outer layer of clothing. The main living area was pretty large with two dark couches and a coffee table in the middle. There was no television, but Christine liked that. So much social media gets in the way most of the time and this time, she wanted time to move as slowly as possible, for she knew that this day next week she would be back to reality and have to deal with school.

Christine's thoughts were interrupted by music coming from across the room, it was sort of a tango melody.

"What's this?" Christine asked as she turned to walk towards to IPOD dock.

"You mean, you've never heard of Cirque Du Soleil?" Erik looked at her, his head cocked to one side.

"I have, but not this," Christine leaned down to see what the IPod said, "Querer."

"It's a beautiful piece of music; honestly, I listen to it most of my time," Erik's eyes darkened, "usually when I think about you."

Christine blushed as Erik started singing along with the music as he unpacked everything from the first suitcase.

"Querer  
Dentro del corazon  
Sin pudor, sin razon  
Con el fuego de la pasion

Querer  
Sin mirar hacia atras  
A traves de los ojos  
Siempre y todavia mas

Amar  
Para poder luchar  
Contra el viento y volar  
Descubrir la belleza del mar

Before Christine could stop herself, she put her hands around Erik's waist and felt herself slowly turn him towards her.

"I love when you sing in another language…" She felt her pupils dilate.

Erik dropped his pants that he was carrying from his hands and put his hands on Christine's waist and chuckled, low.

"Like this?"

"Querer  
Y poder compartir  
Nuestra sed de vivir  
El regalo que nos da el amor  
Es la vida

Querer  
Entre cielo y mar  
Sin fuerza de gravedad  
Sentimiento de libertad"

Christine couldn't help it; she grabbed him by his hair and pulled his lips onto hers. The music filled her head and she felt she was in a different land with him. As she kissed him, she felt one of his hand grab tight into her hair as well and pulled her even closer. They didn't really get physical very much, but whenever they did it was always filled with a strength and passion Christine didn't even think she had in her body. Erik made her feel so much different than any boy had ever made her felt. Even though a virgin, she still had desires but she never felt them as strong as she did with him.

Even though they both had a passion for one another, it was a competition as well. She wanted to dominate him and just rip his clothes off, but at the same time, Erik pushed to be a man and dominate her. They danced their own dance when they were together. After a few minutes, Erik won and had her pinned down on the floor and brought his face up to meet hers.

"What's wrong," Christine questioned, as she tried to catch the normal tempo of breathing.

"This is not the way," Erik said as he tried to lift himself off of her, "a few more minutes and I would have done something we might both regret."

Christine tugged him back down. "Erik, I'm ready. I want to."

"On the floor of a cabin," Erik chuckled.

"As long as it was with you, I don't care where I am. I just want to become one with you."

Erik sighed and said,

"Want  
Inside of the heart  
Without shame, without reason  
With the fire of passion

Want  
Without looking behind  
Through the eyes  
Always and even more

Love  
Be able to fight  
Against the wind and fly  
Discover the sea's beauty

Want  
And be able to share  
Our thirst of life  
The gift that gives us love  
Is life"

Christine smiled slightly, "What was that?"

Erik kissed her, with a pressure so feint; it was like a butterfly hand landed on her lips and flew away.

"The translation to some of the song," Erik started to stand up, "I want our first time together to be special and I want to make it the best experience you have ever had in your life, my dear." It will not be on the floor of a cabin half another after we have entered it."

Christine huffed…this would be a long night of longing for him.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Unfeeling

**Hi Everyone! I'm back! I actually have a few more chapters already written out so there won't be such a long break in writing anymore! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and please make sure to R and R**

Christine

Christine sat at the far corner of the cafeteria waiting for her best friend to meet her. Christine was nervous to see her because she knew how hard it was for Meg to cover for her while she was gone the entire two weeks of break. Meg was gone for the two weeks to Mexico and was probably so tanned, and Christine was still her pale-white self. She gripped the pendant that Madame Endora gave her, that hung around her neck. She knew she probably shouldn't have worn it to school, but she always felt so much closer to him when she wore it. Speaking of Erik, she hasn't seen him all day and it was a Monday, meaning she had Music class at the end of the day. Her stomach tightened just thinking about it. How was she supposed to react to him now, seeing that they have been away together? Her thoughts were interrupted with a screech of the metal chair grinding against the tiled floor of the cafeteria.

"Christine Day," Meg said in a dull voice, "No call, no thank you? I see how it is."

Christine smiled weakly, "I was waiting to see you in person, I wanted to give you a present as appreciation for keeping our secret."

Christine ruffled through her satchel to find a mini stature of the Opera House from Paris. She wanted to show her this, because, technically this was her past as well.

"Oh wow, it's gorgeous! Thanks!" Meg took the statue from Christine's hand and put it straight into her purse. "Seriously, I'm going to keep this near my nightstand; you are forgiven."

"So, what happened? Tell me everything!" Meg coaxed.

Christine told her everything that happened in Paris, not including Madame Endora because there was no way Meg would believe that. Then she started to tell her about how when in England, Erik took her to see their old chapel. The chapel was so beautiful, but it hurt her heart to be there. She also about what almost happened in that cabin and how he stopped everything.

"Well, I mean, It's weird to hear you talk about that guy as your lover." Meg cringed.

"I know," Christine agreed. "We promised to wait till after I graduate, I really don't know how everything is going to play out, honestly, but we will see. I'm not worrying about that right now though."

"Yea," Meg agreed, "I still don't know how you are going to convince Bella, shes going to call the cops on him, watch."

"I mean, I want to do it in a way where it won't hit her too bad." With that, Christine turned to finally see her Erik standing outside the cafeteria doors speaking with someone. Seeing him made her heart turn into a thousand little butterflies; it actually irritated her. Looking closer, she saw that he was speaking with Meg's mom.

"Hey Meg, you know your mom's here? She's talking to E…Dr. Mulheim."

 **ERIK**

"So it's finally happened," Antoinette Grey said it a quiet voice.

"Yes, Madame Giry, it has. She now knows everything and I am sure that this round we will finally die happy."

Erik walked down the halls of the high school with Meg Grey's mother. Madame Giry had also been reborn to live these lives, with the rest of the main faces that Erik had seen throughout the years. Erik had found Antoinette about 15 years ago, when Christine was just a toddler. It took years for her to finally understand who she was and who Erik was, but once she did, Antoinette was helpful in every way. A few weeks before their trip to Europe, Erik had asked Antoinette to tell Christine's God Mother that she would be going with the Grey's to Mexico. There was a reason why Antoinette was so easily coerced by her daughter to cover for Christine.

"Erik," Antoinette whispered, as they stopped in front of the Cafeteria Doors, "You must be careful, you cannot let your emotions come out during the school hours, or really any daylight hours. Christine is only a young girl, if anyone would find out about this, they would surely shun her. Being a teenager, Erik, in this lifetime is hard for girls."

"I understand, Antoinette," Erik sighed, and looked through the door windows to see his beautiful Christine talking with Antoinette's daughter, "But, I love her."

Erik felt Antoinette's hand lay upon his shoulder, interrupting his longing for Christine. "Please Erik, If you love her, you will do as I say."

Just then, Meg Grey came rushing through the doors.

"Mother!"

"Oh Meg, how nice to see you, dear." Antoinette replied, in her calm voice.

"Mother," Meg's eyes were bugged out, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Antoinette huffed, "I am just here to speak with Monsiuer Destler about if he needed any help with practices for the end of the year showcase."

"Hmm…" Meg said, but Erik didn't stir. His heart skipped a beat when Christine swung the door open to meet her friend. Christine's eyes looked down at the ground and Erik could see her swallow, almost as if she were nervous. Christine then showed her face to him as she lifted her head and turned it to Meg, asking her to walk her to the next class they had together.

"Ugh, fine," Meg, rolled her eyes. "Let's go Christine, we need to get those new books for English Class anyways. Goodbye, mother." Meg turned to Erik, "Goodbye, Dr. Mulheim." Erik's gaze then set back to Christine. His eyes met hers for a split second before she averted them away from him. "See you later, Dr. Mulheim." Christine's eyes fell back down to the ground as she followed Meg down the hall, then disappeared around the corner.

"How are you going to cope with that for the rest of the year, Dr. Mulheim?" Antoinette questioned.

"I don't know," Erik said, as he sighed.

 **Christine**

She didn't know how to act around him. Every time she saw Erik, her heart would flutter and the butterflies in her stomach would return. The anxiety he created when he would look at her would kill her inside. All she wanted was to feel his body on her, she wanted to sing with him and have their voices become one.

"You can't be like that, Christine," Meg interrupted her thoughts as they sat in 6th period, Music Class.

"Be like what," Christine let out a breath to regulate her heartbeat again.

"You are acting so awkward around him, you need to be unfeeling."

Christine laughed, nervously, "Unfeeling? That is so the opposite of what I am feeling, Meg. I can't help it. It's sorta weird knowing that my actual freggin SOULMATE is standing right in front of me."

"Not so loud, girl," Meg hushed, "You want the whole world to think you're crazy?"

Before Christine could answer, she saw Charlotte walk into the room, glowing from all the sun she got over the winter break. Her parents took her to Australia for the break and rumor has it that she went to the Sydney Opera and got a whole week of coaching there.

"Hello, peasants," Charlotte giggled, "had a fun time in Mexico, girls?"

She plopped her books on the desk next to Christine.

"Don't you sit in the front, my queen?" Meg asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I wanted to hear all about your trip," Charlotte replied but then turned to Christine, "My, Christine, still pale as ever, guess you don't have your best friend's genes. Meg you look gorgeous with your tan."

"I…I don't really like the sun much," Christine tried to say without sounding nervous.

"Poor choice then, Meg, taking your friend to a place that she wouldn't enjoy."

Christine started picking up her books and bag, "Well Charlotte, if you are going to be a slacker and wanting to sit in the back, I'll just take your seat in the front, seeing that its vacant now."

Charlotte's eyes widened. "That's my seat, though."

"Well, since you want to sit near Meg today and talk about your tans, I'd rather listen to Music Theory and see what Mr. Mulheim has in store for us this semester."

Meg giggled.

Charlotte just slumped back into her seat as Christine walked towards the class and sat dead center in the front.

Christine then felt her feelings come back to her, those butterflies, those knots in her throat. She then realized that sitting in the front was the worst mistake that she possibly could have made. Remembering what Meg said about acting like nothing is wrong and have no feelings, Christine decided this would be the ultimate test in class today, two seconds later Erik walked in. Let the games begin.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Doubting Mind

**Hey everyone! I have a bit of a shorter chapter for you guys due to the fact that I feel like this scene should stand on it's own. Let me know what you all think! R+R Please**

CHRISTINE

Once Music class was over, Christine let out a huge sigh of relief. She felt as though she was holding her breath for the entire duration of the class. She had a hard time answering Erik's classes from the reading when she knew what was really going on in the back of his mind. Her butterflies disturbed her so much that she actually cancelled her after school plans and rushed home. Her need for him was unbearable and yet she had to pretend he didn't exist. How could she pretend he didn't exist, where only yesterday she was resting her head on his shoulder on the plane ride back to reality?

Lying back down on her bed, Christine felt tears fall from her eyes. She had no idea how to deal with the secrecy any longer. After a few minutes of pondering, she knew the best way to find what she wanted to find was to go visit her parents. Bella didn't allow her to go see them due to the fact that the last time she went to their graves, Christine didn't eat for a week and had to be force fed by the hospital staff. It's been 2 years since she visited their graves and thought she was mature enough to see them again.

It was midnight when Christine snuck out the back door of her house. She wore her hair up in a bun and put on a grey beanie for warmth. This was January after all, so it tended to be cold where she lived. Her boots made soft crunching noises as she walked across her lawn, disappearing into the night.

Christine's parents were buried together, under one tomb stone, so it was usually very easy to find them. Once she arrived, Christine knelt before it and first let out a soft cry.

"Mother, father, what should I do?" She whispered, as she wiped yet another tear off her face. "I had to come and see you, to see if there was anything you could do to help me through this dilemma."

"I feel sick now, every time I am around him, around Erik. I feel him in my blood stream, in my soul. It hurts too much to see him when I know that it can never be. He thinks that once I graduate from this stupid school, we will be together." Christine grabbed onto the tombstone, laying her cheek against the stone.

"That can never happen can it…. It's an impossible dream." Christine sobbed a bit louder, but still tried to keep her voice low. "What happens once we are together? What will become of us? I feel if we are finally together we will cease to exist. It will be only us. I will lose everyone, my friends, bella, even you two." Christine removed her face from the stone and sat with her face now facing the opposite direction.

"Am I being over dramatic? Is he just a man, and I…well a woman as of late? Is this not wrong? I mean, we could meet after graduation and have coffee or something? I mean he's only in his late 30s, it doesn't seem too wrong for two people of different ages to be together? Or is it not about age at this point? I don't even know what I am talking about to be honest. Of course Erik and I are supposed to be together, but it doesn't seem real."

Christine chuckled to herself.

"Can you really imagine, in real life, this happening to me? I have loved the Phantom of the Opera for as long as I can remember, and now I find out I'M part of the story? It's so crazy," then Christine felt a surge of rage beginning to enter her, she slammed her fists down to the ground and hit the back of her head on the stone behind her. "He's lying to me, isn't he?!" Christine coughed, "He's lying to me, I let him take me to a completely other country!? I am surprised I'm not dead! I let a complete creepy stranger take me to the other ends of the earth without even questioning anything!"

Christine then pushed her shirt up to reveal the burn mark. "How do I know he didn't do this to me, and drugged me with the alcohol and then pretended that this was a link to the past?!" Christine's voice was now growing a little louder and hotter tears fell more frequently from her face. "HE FUCKING LIED TO ME!"

Walking towards the nearest tree, Christine through off her beanie and started punching at the tree. "How could I have been so stupid! Everything that happened could have been found in a fairy tale. There is no such thing as soulmates."

Christine's fist kept punching the tree, but she felt no pain. The only pain she felt was in her heart. "I'm so stupid," she said in between punches and sobs, she didn't even notice her knuckles bleeding. "I…Need…to…forget…" and before her last punch, Christine felt two hands around her waist, pulling her back. Christine wasn't scared, she was angry. "Get the fuck off of me!" She elbowed whoever it was in the back of her, making Christine fall forward. On her hands and knees, staring down at the leaves in the ground, she breathed in and out. She then realized her knuckles were bruised and bleeding and the pain started to come through. Now the tears of anger have ceased and the cries of pain began.

"Christine, why?"

Christine turned to sit on her bum and looked up at the figure before her. It was Erik.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Burn

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I fear as though this story will be coming to an end soon, but never fear lol, I just started a new one called The Devil's Eyes, so go over there after reading this and let me know what you think :) It's on my story list in my bio**

 **Anyways please R and R this story and let me know what you think of this chpt**

Christine

Christine looked up to see Erik kneeling in front of her, holding to her bloody hands.

"The photo was photoshopped, wasn't it?" Christine tried to remove her hands from his, but it was no use, she was too weak at this point.

"No, you know it wasn't photoshopped."

"What about the burn on my stomach, how do I know you didn't but drugs in my scotch that night and burn me before taking me back home? I wouldn't have felt it at the time because I was drugged." Christine whispered. She still felt like crying, but no tears could come anymore.

"I didn't drug you, I would never…" Erik said, as his eyes began to water for her.

"Now-a-days, there is so much one could do to make them believe whatever they want. How do I know that you aren't just some creep that made this elaborate story up about The Phantom of the Opera and Christine actually being together in the end?"

"Christine," Erik begged as he tried to put his arms around her, Christine couldn't let him, she just couldn't.

"Christine, please, if I wanted to kill you or trick you, why would I have done all the things I have when we were in Europe. I showed you everything, told you everything. You know everything about my life and now about yours."

"How can it just be that easy, Erik?"

"But it's not," Erik said, "there is still so much that we have to do before we can be together."

"Like what?"

"Well, firstly you will need to be the best in my class with your song so you can make it to the showcase. Once you do, that's when my internal planning will begin." Erik said, a faint smile appeared.

"I'll humor you, Erik." Christine answered, "I'll believe you, for now. I just hope my hopeless romantic side isn't fooling me."

Erik took her face in his hands, "My dear, this is real. You and me, we are real." Then he kissed her soft but passionately. Christine could feel her heart beat faster and grow hotter as he kissed her. She loved when he kissed her, but she knew that it was too good to be true.

 **3 months later**

Erik

The showcase was almost a week away and planning his escape was his number one priority. He had made Christine's act the final act of the night so he could escape with her without ruining the rest of the show. Unfortunately, these past three months have not been easy for Erik, he could see that Christine was getting more nervous by the second and there had been talk around the school that a teacher had been caught with a student. No one knows which teacher or student, but it was only a matter of time before the staff would find out and then Erik would probably go to prison, or worse. He would then be again without Christine and this time die without her, forever.

Christine

Christine knew that other's new about her affair, but the most important thing was that she deny it every time. She couldn't have this getting back to Roman and then he doing something insane just to spite her. Walking along the grass afterschool, a few of the cheerleaders from Carlotta's cheer team had stopped her.

"Where's the Teacher's pet going, hm?" Said Myra, the small tanned one.

"What are you blabbering about, Myra," Christine questioned, rolling her eyes.

"You know, your tall mystery man with the blue eyes and black hair, who brings your soul to tears?" Said Tiffany, the tall blonde one.

"How very poetic," Christine chuckled and she turned away from them.

"Don't walk away from us, you whore!" Myra said as she clawed Christine's arm to pull her back.

"Oh, my, geez," Christine screamed, "You guys are crazy! Where the hell is your keeper?"

At that the two girls jumped her, but Christine did not have time for this so she punched Myra right in the nose. "I said stay away from you, you weirdos!" Christine screamed as she got up from her laying down position, but Tiffany stepped on her stomach, preventing her from getting up. It was like an Achilles heel. Tiffany's foot landed right on her scar, immobilizing Christine.

"What, little girl, this hurts? Where's your knight when you need him?"

"Get your foot off of me, or so help me…"

"Gah, my nose!" Myra screamed, "This is so not good for my image!"

Christine giggled, even with the pain in her stomach, "What image?"

Tiffany pushed harder, "Be quiet, just admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"HEY!" Christine heard that deep voice and begged it not to come closer.

"What do you girls think you are doing?"

Christine turned her head to see who was talking, it was Erik and she hated it. This was the worst possible move that he could have done right now, he can't show that he cares about me or that he even saw what happened.

"You girls need to go the principal's office right now, Diana!" Erik turned to see the receptionist running out the door towards them, obviously because she heard all of the commotion.

"Yes Dr. Mulheim?"

"Take these two to the principal's office… I'll go ahead and take Miss Day home since we are next door neighbors. I don't understand what provoked this childish behavior, but this may cost them the rest of the year." Erik growled as he lifted Christine up to try and help her stand.

Christine saw from the corner of her eye, Roman standing and just watching.

"Roman!" Christine called to him.

"What are you doing?" Erik whispered to Christine.

"I'm saving you, you shouldn't have done what you did. Now I have to fix it," Christine snapped back.

"What I did? She almost crushed you!"

"Christine, are you okay? I saw what happened and…"Roman started to say as he reached for her, but Erik recoiled and held her tighter.

"And yet, you stood there like the coward you are," Erik challenged.

Christine felt like she was going to be sick, but she had to push away from Erik.

"Roman, can you please take me home? I need a friend right now. I don't know what's going on!" Christine pulled her arms out of Erik's grasp and into Roman's. "Of course, babe, you know I always gotcha."

"I know…" Christine replied as she felt her body peel from Erik's and into Roman's. She knew that this was what she needed to do to save Erik. It was the only way. As Roman lifted her up, the pain in her stomach got worse, the area where the burn had been was stinging her and she screamed.

"Christine, Christine…"Roman said, as the world went dark.


End file.
